El cumpleaños de Kate
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Castle desea darle a Kate un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial... nada parece ajustarse a ello... pero todo termina mejor de lo que hubiera pensado... / Denle una oportunidad y por favor comenten! Así se si continuar o no
1. Chapter 1

**El cumpleaños de Kate**

Desde hace semanas Castle ha estado dando vueltas sin saber que regalarle a Kate por su cumpleaños. Nada que pudiera comprar le parece realmente apropiado para ella. Todo le parece demasiado trivial, y él desea que realmente sea algo especial. Pero finalmente el día llego, y él se siente mal por no tener nada que darle, entonces decide intentar con algo más casual. Antes de que ella deje la comisaria para irse a casa, la detiene:

-¡Kate! Antes de que te vayas… Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias, Castle… aunque ya me lo has dicho como un millón de veces…

-Lo sé… ¿Y… que planes tienes para esta noche? Es decir… ¿Cómo vas a festejar tu cumpleaños?

-No festejo mis cumpleaños. ¿Más de tres años siguiéndome y ese detalle se te ha escapado?

-¿Por qué no festejas? Todo el mundo debe festejar su cumpleaños.

-Pues yo no lo hago. No desde que… buen, tu sabes, desde que mi madre no está.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que te haga cambiar ese habito? Me gustaría llevarte a cenar. ¿Qué dices? Solo una cena, si quieres intentamos pretender que no es tu cumpleaños.

Ella se sonríe.

-Me encantaría.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, Castle. La verdad es que… después de lo que he pasado, tu sabes… del tiroteo… este año tal vez debería homenajear mi cumpleaños… después de todo es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer… creo que debo dar gracias por eso y disfrutar que aun cumplo años.

-Entonces…

-Entonces acepto tu invitación.

-¡Wow! Realmente me había preparado mentalmente para tener que incluso arrodillarme para suplicarte que aceptaras.

-No siempre soy tan difícil, Castle.

-La mayoría del tiempo lo eres… pero no importa ahora… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Pásame a buscar a las 8 y sorpréndeme. Adiós, Castle.

Kate se retira de la comisaria sonriente. Castle se queda por unos instantes anonadado, pero luego también se va.

A las 8 en punto Castle arriba al apartamento de Kate, luciendo traje negro y camisa azul que combinan con sus ojos. Trae un ramo de hermosas flores rojas.

Golpea a su puerta. Esta nervioso porque quiere darle a Kate el mejor cumpleaños, mas aun sabiendo que es el primero luego de tanto tiempo sin festejarlo y él tiene el honor de acompañarla.

Segundos después, Kate abre la puerta. Ella también está algo nerviosa. Viste un hermoso vestido color azul claro que apenas le sobrepasa la rodilla, lleva el pelo recogido y no tiene puesto sus característicos tacones, por lo cual luce más indefensa y endeble que la dura detective que Castle ve diariamente. Además ella tiene algo especial, un manto de melancolía invade su mirada, y uno de felicidad su sonrisa.

-¡Hola! Feliz cumpleaños.

Él le entrega el ramo de flores. Ella se sonríe.

-¡Gracias, Castle! Nuevamente.

-Estas muy hermosa, Kate.

-Gracias… no sabía a dónde iríamos, espero estar bien vestida…

-Luces perfecta.

-Pondré las flores en agua y podemos irnos.

Kate estaba sonrojada por la situación. Y el cosquilleo que sentía en su estomago no la dejaba respirar.

Coloco las flores en una vasija con agua. Tomo su cartera y regreso hacia el living donde esta esperándola él.

-Lista.

Y se fueron…

Quince minutos después, Castle al volante, arribaron a un bello pero pequeño restaurante. Iluminado tenuemente, con velas en las mezas. No muy lujoso, no muy sencillo. Bastante romántico y misterioso. Perfecto, pensó Kate.

No tardaron mucho en estar sentados en una de las mejores mesas, ya que Castle se había encargado de reservarla. Ordenaron la comida, y luego de que les sirvieran el vino en sus copas, Castle propuso un brindis.

-¿Qué te parece sin brindamos? Por ti.

-Brindemos, pero no por mi… brindemos por… la vida. Por los pequeños momentos. Y por los grandes. Brindemos por vivir, Castle.

-¡Brindemos por vivir!

Chocan sus copas y beben.

-Solo por esta noche creo que puedes llamarme Rick, ¿no?

-Tienes razón… Rick.

-Antes de que llegue nuestra comida quisiera darte algo…

El saca de su bolsillo una pequeña caja envuelta para regalo en un bello papel color champagne y se la da a Kate.

-¡Oh! No debías comprarme nada… con la cena era suficiente…

-Kate hace más de doce años que no festejas un cumpleaños, nada es suficiente. Igualmente no es algo que compre. Es algo más personal. Ábrelo.

Kate desenvuelve el regalo y se encuentra con una cajita color negra, lo mira a él a los ojos, y luego la abre revelando una bella pulserita de oro, que se nota algo añeja, pero aun así hermosa, que tiene una inscripción: "Si quieres saber cuánto te quiero, cuenta las estrellas en el cielo".

Kate se queda perpleja leyendo la inscripción una y otra vez sin animarse a levantar su vista. Castle sabe lo que eso ha causado entonces decide romper el silencio.

-Kate… antes que digas nada, quiero explicarte… esa pulserita ha estado en mi familia desde siempre. Viene de hace muchas generaciones. Cada vez que nacía alguien le entregaban la pulserita. Mi madre me la dio a mí, yo se la di a Alexis, y ahora, con permiso de ellas, claro, quiero dártela a ti.

-Rick…

-…Hoy dijiste que habías vuelto a nacer, y para mi tu eres de mi familia, y deseo que conserves la pulsera, y que cuando tengas tu primer hijo o hija se la pases a él o ella.

-Rick yo te agradezco mucho pero…

-…sin peros, Kate. Es un obsequio. Por favor acéptalo.

Kate no puede contener mas las lagrimas y las deja caer. Pero las acompaña con una hermosa sonrisa que hace sonreír a Castle también.

-Muchas gracias, Rick. Es realmente hermosa. Es… es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han hecho en la vida. Lo digo enserio.

Rick también deja caer algunas lágrimas.

-Me alegro que te guste.

-Agradécele a Alexis y a Martha… no, voy a agradecerles yo… un día de estos los invito a cenar a mi apartamento a los tres, ¿piensas que vendrían?

-Por supuesto que lo harían.

-Genial. Le diré a mi papá también.

-Pruébate la pulserita.

Kate extiende su brazo y la pulserita a él.

-Tú debes ponérmela, Rick. Es el modo de hacerlo, sino es de mala suerte.

El se sonríe, toma la pulsera y suavemente se la abrocha alrededor de la muñeca.

-¡Gracias!

-Se ve hermosa en ti… en mi no se veía muy bien.

Ambos ríen cortando un poco la situación especial que estaban teniendo.

Enseguida llega su comida. E ingresan en una apacible conversación…

-Dime, Kate… ¿Cuál es tu sueño? Algo que sueñas hacer.

-¿Mi sueño? Creo que no tengo sueños.

-Todos tenemos sueños… Si pudieras hacer cualquier cosa, ir a cualquier parte, ¿Qué harías?

-Bueno… antes de que mi mamá… muera, estábamos planeando un viaje… ese era mi sueño y ella me acompañaría a cumplirlo.

-¿A dónde iban a ir?

-A Paris. Teníamos todo planeado, iba a ser perfecto… ella estaba feliz… yo estaba feliz…

-Hagámoslo.

-¿Qué?

-Vayamos a Paris. Sé que no soy tu madre, y que seguramente nunca será como aquel viaje que planearon, pero me gustaría que puedas cumplir ese sueño, Kate, y de algún modo también cumplírselo a ella. Yo invito. Y si no deseas ir conmigo, te invito a que vayas con quien tú quieras.

Nuevamente las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos.

-Castle… Rick…

-Kate, no estoy diciendo que sea hoy, ni mañana. Pero prométeme que vas a tomarlo en consideración. Por favor.

Ella asiente.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Es decir, yo no he hecho precisamente simple tus días conmigo desde que te conozco, creo que recién desde hace un poco más de un año podría decirse que nos llevamos bien… pero tú siempre estás ahí, ayudándome, apoyándome, sorprendiéndome…

-Kate, no sé si deseas tener esta conversación ahora mismo… tu sabes la respuesta a todo eso… yo se que lo sabes.

Ella lo mira a los ojos.

-Si sabes que lo sé, y aun así nunca dije nada, ¿entonces por qué aun estas a mi lado?

-Por que se que no es fácil para ti. Y aquel día en las hamacas… y espero haber comprendido bien tu subtexto… de algún modo me pediste tiempo.

-Comprendiste bien mi… subtexto.

Ella le sonríe. Y él le sonríe y toma su mano por sobre la mesa.

-Ahora sabemos que estamos hablando de lo mismo, Kate. Yo voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario… solo por favor no te tomes toda la vida…

-No lo hare.

-Recuerda que estoy aquí. Esperando por ti. Nunca dudes de que cuando estés lista aquí estaré. Lo que dice esa pulserita también se aplica para tú y yo, Kate.

Kate vuelve a leer el mensaje de la pulserita.

-Ya lo pensé.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Paris.

-¿Y qué pensaste?

-Quiero ir. Cumplir mi sueño… y quiero ir contigo. No estoy diciendo que sea hoy, ni mañana… pero sucederá.

El se sonríe.

-¿Lo prometes?

El extiende su dedo meñique para sellar la promesa.

Ella se sonríe. Y sella la promesa enlazando su meñique con el de él.

-Lo prometo.

Fin…

Por favor háganme saber si les ha gustado. No planeo seguirlo, salvo que me surja o me sugieran alguna idea, y deseen que lo siga. ¡Gracias por leerlo! - Elisabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas cosas han pasado desde aquella promesa de ir a Paris juntos. Han pasado semanas, meses y en pocos días, habrá pasado ya un año.

Kate y Castle se han acercado, alejado, metido en problemas, ayudado, peleado, reconciliado, incluso besado. Apenas un mes atrás, una noche, tras un difícil caso que puso a Kate en la cuerda floja sobre seguir esperando, sobre su muro, sobre su vida entera… Rick acabo acompañándola toda la noche. Abrazados en el apartamento de ella. Y al despertarse a la mañana siguiente ella le regalo un dulce beso en los labios.

Pero la promesa de ir a Paris juntos parece haberse esfumado. Nunca más han hablado del tema. Pero a pocos días de cumplirse un año de aquella cena, Kate, ordenando su apartamento encuentra tras la mesita de luz de su habitación, la pulserita que Castle le obsequio en su cumpleaños. Ella la creía perdida. Y a Castle le había dicho que la tenía guardada para no perderla. Pero lo cierto es que la había perdido la misma noche al volver de la cena.

Toma la pulserita entre sus dedos y se sienta sobre su cama contemplándola. "Si quieres saber cuánto te quiero, cuenta las estrellas en el cielo". Kate se sonríe. Se coloca la pulsera, y riéndose de ella misma, se acerca a su ventana a mirar el cielo.

Mas estrellas sería imposible. Contarlas seria de locos. Kate suspira profundo, se sonríe una vez más, y sin meditarlo más pulsa el marcado rápido para Castle.

-Kate, que alegría que me estés llamando en tu día libre. ¿O a caso ya no es libre y tenemos un cuerpo?

-Ningún cuerpo, Castle.

-¿Me extrañabas?

-Estaba mirando el cielo. ¿Lo ves desde allí?

El sin comprender, se acerca a la ventana más cercana.

-Sí, lo veo. Esta increíblemente hermoso y estrellado.

-Así es… y al verlo recordé mi cumpleaños… la pulsera…

-"Si quieres saber cuánto te quiero, cuenta las estrellas en el cielo".

-No voy a contarlas, Castle, porque me cansaría, y si no eventualmente perdería la cuenta. Pero… con solo verlas, todo ese cielo colmado de estrellas, es abrumador, y al mismo tiempo confortante… ¿así es cuanto me quieres, Castle?

Rick realmente no se veía venir esta conversación cuando atendió el teléfono. Así que decidió tomar asiento.

-Kate…

-Por favor solo dime eso.

-Si aun podrían haber más estrellas, las colocaría yo mismo para mostrarte cuanto te quiero. Pero creo que este cielo como ejemplo basta.

Ella se sonríe y comienza a sollozar.

-Castle… Rick… sé que no soy la persona más fácil de conocer, ni de tratar… sé que soy testaruda, bastante individualista, y que muchas veces me transformo yo misma en ese muro del que te hable… pero mirando este cielo, recordando aquella cena de cumpleaños… realmente quiero cambiar, Castle…

-Kate tu eres perfecta…

-…No, no lo soy. Soy apenas como una rosa con casi todos sus pétalos caídos, Rick. Pero no quiero ser mas esa persona, me está haciendo daño, y necesito tu ayuda para lograrlo.

-Sabes que siempre voy a estar para ayudarte.

-Lo sé… por eso es que te llamo… quiero que vayamos a Paris… pero ya no es más una expresión de deseo, Castle… quiero hacerlo de enserio… quiero ir a Paris contigo. ¿Qué me dices?

-Nada me gustaría más en el mundo entero que ir a Paris contigo, Kate.

-Hagamos el plan, Castle. Estamos a exactamente doce días de cumplir un año desde mi cumpleaños, eso significa que estoy a doce días de volver a cumplir años. ¿Crees que es soñar demasiado si te pido que festejemos mi cumpleaños en Paris?

-¡Wow! Nada es soñar demasiado, Kate… en exactamente doce días vamos a estar festejando tu cumpleaños en la cima de la torre Eiffel. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Me encanta! … ¿Realmente podemos hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa con tu madre, Alexis?

-Kate… nunca en mi vida pensé que esto estaría pasando… solo preocúpate por hablar con Gates, esa te la regalo, y por tener tu equipaje listo. Del resto me ocupo yo. Y en exactamente doce días estaremos arribando en Paris.

-Gracias, Castle.

-Por dios, Kate. Te aseguro que no eres la única cumpliendo un sueño.

-Lo sé.

Ella se sonríe. El también se sonríe.

-Bueno es tarde… quizás quieras irte a dormir… mañana hablare con Gates.

-No me podría dormir ni aunque realmente contara todas las estrellas del cielo.

-Inténtalo. Y mañana me dices cuantas contaste. Y además así sabrás cuanto yo te quiero.

-Lo hare. Solo si tú las cuentas también. Y mañana intercambiamos datos.

-Es un trato, Castle. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Kate.

Castle sonriente regresa a sus cosas. Kate sonriente regresa a las suyas. Pero al instante, ambos regresan a sus ventanas, a contar las estrellas y a comenzar a soñar el inminente viaje a Paris.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Nota: Jamás estuve en el aeropuerto de New York, ni en Paris, así que de aquí en más es pura imaginación)_

Los días se pasaron volando, entre permisos, trámites, compras y largas pláticas telefónicas haciendo planes.

Rick y Kate habían decidido encontrarse en once días en el aeropuerto, mientras tanto no se habían visto, solo hablado.

Kate llega primera. Está ansiosa y nerviosa. Despacha su maleta y aguarda a que él llegue. Mientras camina de lado a lado, y observa su imagen en cada espejo o ventana espejada que hay. Quiere verse linda, perfecta, se ha preocupado por comprarse nueva vestimenta para el viaje, para dejar a la Kate de siempre en New York, e irse a Paris siendo una Kate distinta, sin tantas presiones ni complejos, ni ataduras. Luce diferente. Decidió probar con los vestidos, dejar atrás los pantalones y chaquetas.

Mientras ella se arregla el cabello frente a una ventana, Rick llega y la observa divertido a la distancia. El también esta distinto, con un vestuario mas casual y distendido.

Luego de mirarla unos instantes, haciendo real lo que está sucediendo, se acerca hacia ella.

-Luces hermosa, Kate.

Ella gira a mirarlo, sonriente.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!... ¿Hace mucho has llegado?

-Llegue un poco temprano, si.

-Disculpa la demora. Fue larga la despedida con mi madre y Alexis.

-Entiendo, no debes disculparte.

-¿Estas lista para esto?

Ella se sonríe. El también se sonríe.

-Todavía no caigo en que realmente estemos haciéndolo.

Él le extiende una mano y ella la toma.

-Yo no caía hasta que te vi… Kate, no tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí. No puedo ni ponerlo en palabras… Ninguno de los dos ha nacido ayer, ambos tenemos historias pasadas, pero te juro con todo mi corazón que hace cuatro años comenzó la mejor historia de mi vida, y hoy, poniéndolo en lenguaje de escritor, se está produciendo el primer punto de giro.

-Estas llorando, Rick….

-Sí, si lo estoy.

Ella le aparta las lágrimas del rostro con un dedo y luego lo abraza cálidamente.

-Gracias, Castle. Tal vez hace cuatro años mi corazón y mis sentidos estaban un poco empañados como para darme cuenta, pero ahora sé que también comenzó la mejor historia de mi vida.

Al romper el abrazo, quedan mirándose a los ojos, a una distancia muy efímera. Sabiendo que ambos desean dar el siguiente paso en esa nueva historia que están comenzando a escribir juntos. Pero antes de si quiera atinar a algo, una voz anuncia por altoparlante que los pasajeros con destino Paris deben abordar en ese instante.

Ambos se sonríen, se toman de la mano y juntos se aventuran a lo que está por venir…


	4. Chapter 4

_(Nota: En tanto estoy desarrollando su llegada a Paris, les dejo una pequeña transición… el vuelo)_

Sentados en primera clase, ella junto a la ventana, antes de que el avión despegue, Kate y Rick ya han iniciado una pequeña conversación acerca de anécdotas de viajes pasados que ambos han realizado. Ella por estudio, el la mayoría por trabajo, a excepción de algunas vacaciones con Alexis.

Se sienten cómodos tan solo hablando de sus vidas, de las cosas bellas en ellas.

Están solo ellos. Rick, en un atento de que el vuelo sea lo más de ellos posible, compró, sin decirle a ella, todos los asientos que los rodean. Kate se extraño en que nadie los ocupara, pero jamás imagino que el haría una cosa tan descabellada para conservar su privacidad.

Luego, anuncian el despegue, y un tiempo después se encuentran flotando entre las nubes. Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Castle rompe el silencio.

-Kate… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Me acabas de hacer una…

El se sonríe. Le encanta verla tan distendida y disfrutando.

-Hace unos días… la noche en que acordamos viajar… me dijiste que el cielo colmado de estrellas era abrumador pero confortante, y me preguntaste si así era cuanto yo te quería. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo.

-Me quede pensando… ¿A qué te refieres con abrumador y confortante? ¿Es algo bueno o algo malo?

Ella se sonríe ante el rostro de inquietud de él, y lo toma de la mano.

-Es algo único. Es confortante porque siempre estas a mi lado, sé que puedo contar contigo, que vas a escucharme, ayudarme, o tan solo estar sentado al lado mío en silencio si eso es lo que necesitara… pero al mismo tiempo, aunque sea una suerte de antítesis, es abrumador… yo… nunca te he dicho, pero el hecho de que alguien te quiera tanto, y tu poder devolver tan poco se torna angustioso, Rick… he pasado momentos muy tristes colmada por ese sentir… esa lucha incesante entre el querer y el no poder.

El aprieta cariñosamente su mano.

-Espero dejar de ser abrumador, y ser solo confortante.

Ella se sonríe.

-No eres abrumador… es solo una sensación mía… es algo que me provocas, pero no quiere decir que lo seas. No sé cómo explicarme mejor.

-Creo que lo comprendo… en cierto modo a mi me sucede…

-¿Yo soy abrumadora?

-No. Abrumadora es la sensación de querer hacer algo por ti y no saber qué ni cómo, de haberte visto quebrada y sentir que no haces lo suficiente por ayudarte. Eso me ha pasado siempre desde que te conocí, Kate.

-Si tan solo nos hubiéramos sincerado antes… Siempre que estuve mal has estado allí, Castle… Rick… Si no fuera así me hubiera desplomado con tan solo el soplar del viento… Tal vez intento dar la apariencia de ser fuerte y autosuficiente… pero no lo soy… creo que incluso soy todo lo contrario.

Ambos se encuentran al borde de las lágrimas.

Kate se seca con el dorso de su mano algunas que están comenzando a asomar.

-Wow… no han pasado ni dos horas de viaje y ya estoy llorando. Por favor hablemos de otra cosa…

-Bien… no quiero ponerte mal, pero si tienes ganas puedes contarme lo que habían planeado con tu madre… cuéntame cuáles son tus planes para Paris.

Ella se sonríe.

-No voy a ponerme mal… me he propuesto reconsiderar mi relación para con los recuerdos de mi madre… no quiero vivir recordando lo que le paso… quiero vivir recordando todo lo lindo que viví con ella, lo que me enseño, lo que marco en mi.

-Me alegra eso. De verdad dejaste a la Kate de siempre en Nueva York.

-Sí, si lo hice. Esa Kate era abrumadora.

Ambos se sonríen.

-Entonces voy a tener que probar a la Kate confortante.

Él le guiña un ojo. Ella se sonroja y se sonríe.

-Habrá que probar… Entonces, ¿mis planes en Paris? Con mamá teníamos todo un itinerario pensando… pero quiero ser mas espontanea en este viaje… Siempre han dicho que Paris es la ciudad de la luz… Y por cursi que suene, quiero dejar que Paris me ilumine.

-Yo creí que Paris era la ciudad del amor.

-Mmm… vamos a tener que comprobar esa versión de los hechos, Castle.

-Eso es muy Detective Beckett.

-Lo es… tu sabes yo no me baso en teorías, me baso en hechos.

El se sonríe.

-Creo que en esta oportunidad yo también voy a aferrarme a los hechos.

Ella se sonríe y apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Mientras ambos se pierden en la vista, pero no la que obtienen a través de la ventana, sino la que cada uno de los dos tiene en su imaginación de lo que están por vivir.


	5. Chapter 5

(Nota: Para quienes conocen Paris realmente, les pido disculpas si cometo muchos errores. Intente investigar un poco, pero tal vez no soy consciente de las distancias entre los lugares que menciono y para aquellos que si saben les parecerán inverosímiles. Van a ser varios capítulos el viaje, no pude contenerlo todo en uno)

Llegan a París en la madrugada, apenas comenzado el día del cumpleaños de Kate.

Mientras el vuelo está próximo a aterrizar, Kate y Rick, tomados de la mano, se despiertan al oír el anuncio de arribo por parlante, y se miran a los ojos llenos de emoción.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kate.

Ella, al borde del sollozo, se sonríe y posa un dulce beso sobre los labios de él. Y quedan con sus frentes apoyadas entre sí, aguardando estar finalmente en tierra firme.

Luego de varios minutos, finalmente descienden del avión, recogen su equipaje y tomados de la mano cruzan las puertas del aeropuerto.

Afuera está lloviendo, lo cual hace ver todo más hermoso, como si el paisaje estuviera pintado con acuarelas. Ambos se refugian bajo un alero mientras Rick consigue un taxi que los lleve a la ciudad, más específicamente al barrio de Montmartre.

Media hora más tarde, arriban al hotel. Kate se sorprende al ver que el sitio que Rick reservo no es glamoroso ni súper majestuoso como él suele acostumbrar, sino que es increíblemente bello, y podría decirse pequeño. Tiene un dejo sentimental y de cuento. Esta pintado en tonos pasteles, rosado, lila, verde y celeste. Se llama "Un nouvel éveil".

Kate se queda observando el sitio, mientras Rick paga el taxi y desciende el equipaje.

-Un nuevo despertar.

-¿Qué?

-El nombre del hotel.

-Si, creí que eso decía… Rick debo decir que me sorprendí al ver el hotel que elegiste.

-¿No te gusta? Podemos cambiar si…

-…es hermoso. Es perfecto. Me sorprendí porque no es lo que esperaba que elijas, pero es… extraordinario.

-¿Entramos? Porque creo que va a volver a llover.

-Entremos.

Por dentro el sitio era aun más increíble. Kate realmente está emocionada, y también un poco asustada. Todo es tan perfecto que teme que algo salga mal. Pero intenta quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Mientras ella contempla el salón principal, el cual tiene un atisbo de melancolía y romanticismo, que hacen la combinación perfecta, Rick se dirige a la recepción.

Kate desde hace días que ha deseado preguntarle a Rick sobre su reserva de hotel. No sabe si compartirán la habitación, si cada uno tendrá la suya o como será. Pero no se ha animado, por lo cual ha decidido que sea lo que sea estará bien, después de todo se supone que la Kate que no puede dejar cabos sueltos y al azar se quedo en Nueva York.

Rick se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano.

-Ya tengo la llave. ¿Vamos?

Ella asiente. Él no puede dejar de notar el aire de incertidumbre que colma la cara de Kate. Mientras se dirigen a la habitación, Rick decide calmar sus miedos.

-Kate… solo reserve una habitación, pero he pedido hacerle algunas reformas.

-¿reformas?

-Yo… nosotros… no hemos hablado realmente de si… tú sabes, si estaríamos en la misma habitación o no. Entonces… ya veras, aquí estamos.

Él abre la puerta rosada de la habitación número 12, le hace un ademán a Kate para que pase, luego ingresa el equipaje y cierra la puerta.

La habitación es bastante grande considerando el tamaño del hotel, todo es muy rosado y rustico. Pero tiene algunas modernidades como televisor de pantalla plana, heladera, un equipo de música y una computadora. Hay una cama matrimonial y a un costado de la habitación hay otra cama, de una plaza. Y un gran ventanal ilumina el sitio. Kate se acerca y mira a través del cortinado translucido como la lluvia nuevamente empapa la ciudad. La vista que tienen desde allí es la de un pequeño parque rodeado de bares.

-Esa es la reforma de la que hable- dice Rick señalando la cama de una plaza.

Kate lo mira esperando que el continúe hablando.

-Como te decía… no hemos hablado del tema por lo cual no sabía qué era lo tu querrías… entonces pedí que agregaran una cama a la habitación por si…

-…quiero dormir contigo, Rick.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Es muy dulce que hayas pedido agregar una cama. Demuestra que me respetas, así que se que durmiendo juntos también lo harás.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Ella le sonríe.

-No acomodemos nada… salgamos a pasear. Ya esta amaneciendo de todos modos ¿Qué piensas?

-Me encanta.

Ella toma una pequeña carterita que ha traído dentro de su equipaje, y él toma un abrigo y la cámara de fotos. Y se van.

Debido al clima, deciden ir a un museo, por lo cual toman un taxi y se encaminan al Centro _Pompidou,__museo__de__arte__y__cultura._

_Kate__queda__fascinada__por__todas__las__piezas__de__arte__que__hay__allí,__y__Rick__se__sorprende__ante__la__admiración__de__ella__por__las__pinturas__y__esculturas.__Es__una__nueva__faceta__de__Kate,__o__nueva__para__él__al__menos,__y__le__encanta__seguir__descubriéndola__día__a__día._

_Luego__de__aquel__museo,__toman__un__transporte__hacia__el__Louvre.__Al__llegar__y__encontrarse__con__la__imponente__infraestructura,__Kate__se__queda__perpleja__mirando._

-El Louvre era el primer sitio del itinerario con mi mamá. Le hubiera encantado.

-Seguro que sí.

-¿Me tomas una foto con el de fondo?

-Claro.

Kate se para de espaldas al museo y se sonríe. La sonrisa más hermosa que ha visto en mucho tiempo, según Rick. Sonrisa que solo conlleva a que él despliegue otra sonrisa.

Le toma varias fotografías, y luego ella lo toma de la mano, y se toman una fotografía a ellos mismos.

Ingresan al museo, y comienzan a recorrerlo en toda su extensión. Al llegar a la Sala Rubens, donde se exponen la colección de pinturas de María de Medicis, Kate se detiene en seco en medio del sitio.

-¿Qué sucede, Kate?

-Estamos en Paris, Castle…

Él la mira sin comprender. La toma de la mano y la conduce hasta uno de los asientos que hay en medio de la sala.

-¿Recién te das cuenta que estamos en Paris, Kate?

-Claro que no. Pero… recién caigo a la realidad. Es decir… estamos aquí, realmente lo hicimos. Estoy sentada en una sala del Louvre contigo Rick.

El se sonríe y la abraza, ella tarda unos instantes y luego lo abraza también.

-¿Continuamos recorriendo?

-Continuemos.

Se levantan del asiento, tomados de la mano y prosiguen con el recorrido.

Luego de finalizar su visita en el museo, salen y se dirigen al Jardín de las Tullerías. Aprovechando que el cielo ya está despejado deciden caminar un poco.

Se toman algunas fotografías, y al llegar a la fuente central, le piden a un señor que les tome una foto juntos. Rick pasa una mano por detrás de Kate tomándola por la cintura y ella hace lo mismo, y sonríen para la foto.

Después continúan paseando por el sitio, observando la naturaleza, a la gente y disfrutando de su compañía.

-¿Tienes hambre, Kate? Nos hemos pasado el desayuno.

-En realidad me encantaría beber un café… algunas costumbres de la Kate de Nueva York las he traído conmigo supongo.

-Esa costumbre no tiene nada de malo. El café es algo nuestro. ¿Notaste como siempre ha sido parte de nuestra relación? Bien desde el principio.

-Si me he dado cuenta. Es como… nuestro beso de buenos días.

-Me agrada esa metáfora. Vamos por un café entonces.

Dejan el parque atrás y se dirigen en busca de un café.

Luego de un tiempo caminando, se encuentran con que han llegado a la Avenida de Los Campos Elíseos, y se encuentran con todas aquellas maravillas por las que siempre se ha caracterizado Paris. El Arco del Triunfo, La Torre Eiffel, el Arco de Defensa… Kate se siente colmada por todo lo que ve y quiere ir a recorrerlo todo al mismo tiempo. Rick se sonríe al ver que esta vez es Kate la que parece una niña con juguetes nuevos. Le encanta verla así.

Pasan por un negocio llamado "Aurore Douce" y compran dos cafés para llevar, y por recomendación de la vendedora, se llevan dos **Macaroons****de****Trufa****Blanca****con****Avellanas****para****probar.**

**Mientras****caminan****hacia****todos****aquellos****sitios****que****Kate****quiere****conocer,****saborean****los****Macarroons****y****los****cafés.**

**-No****se****igualan****con****mis****Bear****Claw****pero****esto****esta****increíble.**

**El****se****sonríe.**

-Sí que eres una mujer de hábitos, Kate Beckett.

Ella se sonríe.

-Lo siento, Rick. Intento, juro que intento, no ser yo, pero en esencia acabo siéndolo.

-Tu esencia es lo que me agrada, Kate. No es que debes cambiar. Solo quiero que disfrutes, y que dejes atrás solo aquello que te impida hacerlo. Después de todo es de esa detective testaruda de quien yo me…

-…Puedes terminar tu frase, Castle. No voy a huir asustada.

-De quien yo me enamore.

Ella se queda mirándolo a los ojos y luego le sonríe y baja la mirada.

-¿De veras estas enamorado de mi?

-Jamás en la vida me ha pasado algo así, Kate. Me impactaste cuando te conocí, pero con el tiempo se fue haciendo más intenso… te transformaste en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida… es… imposible de decir en palabras realmente lo que me haces sentir…

Rick solloza.

-¿Incluso conociendo lo más feo de mi vida? ¿Sabiendo lo quebrada que en el fondo estoy?

-Incluso. Me enamore de todo tu ser, Kate. Con lo bueno y lo malo, lo feo y lo lindo.

-¿Aun con las veces que te eche de mi vida y te he dicho cosas feas?

-Aun.

-Mi dios, Castle. Eres un hombre maravilloso, y merecerías una mujer tan increíble como tú.

-Por eso es que te quiero a ti.

Ambos se miran un instante a los ojos y luego Kate toma la iniciativa y lo besa. Es un beso suave pero contradictoriamente intenso.

Luego, tomados de la mano, se dirigen a recorrer los sitios que tienen próximos…

Pasado el mediodía, tras almorzar en un pequeño resto con mesas en la calle, deciden regresar al hotel. Ambos estaban exhaustos ya que no habían parado ni un instante desde que llegaron a Paris.

En el hotel, mientras Kate se da un baño, Rick aprovecha para comunicarse con Alexis y su madre para hacerles saber que llego bien. Luego desempaca sus cosas, y entre ellas se encuentra con su regalo de cumpleaños para Kate. Toma el pequeño envoltorio plateado y lo esconde entre su ropa.

Kate sale del baño envuelta en una bata rosada, cepillándose el pelo.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Martha y Alexis?

-Sí. Te mandan saludos. ¿Vas a llamar a tu papá y a la comisaria?

-Solo a mi papá. ¿Vas a darte un baño?

-Sí.

El toma su bata y algunos accesorios, y se encamina hacia el baño. Antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta, Kate lo sorprende con un beso.

Rick se sonríe y luego ingresa al baño. Por unos instantes Kate lo oye cantar, o mejor dicho intentar cantar, una canción en francés, y se ríe sola por lo mal que la canta.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Rick sale del baño y se encuentra con Kate dormida sobre la cama matrimonial. El se sonríe al verla tan pacifica, y hermosa en su bata rosa. Se acerca a la cama, le da un beso en la frente y luego se acuesta a su lado. La idea de una siesta antes de salir no le sienta nada mal. Y poco a poco se va quedando dormido…


	6. Chapter 6

Poco antes de las siete de la tarde, Kate abre sus ojos un poco desorientada. Tarda unos instantes en recordar donde está y que se había quedado dormida. Enseguida nota a Rick a su lado. No desea despertarlo pero si quieren salir esa noche tiene que hacerlo, así que suavemente comienza a despertarlo acariciando su mejilla.

-Rick… Rick, creo que deberíamos ir levantándonos… Rick.

-Mmm…

-Rick… Si quieres seguir durmiendo…

-…Por supuesto que no. Ya estoy despierto. Aun es tu cumpleaños, Kate. Y tengo planes para esta noche.

-¿Planes? ¿Qué clase de planes tienes Richard Castle?

-No sé qué es lo que estas imaginando, Kate Beckett… Pero mis planes involucran nosotros saliendo, no quedándonos.

-Tú eres el de la mente torcida, Castle.

-Sí, claro…

Lentamente ambos se van levantando de la cama. Rick se dirige hacia su guardarropa para elegir que va a ponerse cuando algo se le cruza por la mente:

-¿Kate… por casualidad trajiste el vestido azul que usaste en tu cumpleaños pasado?

-Es raro que preguntes… pero en verdad si lo he traído. No tengo muchos vestidos, y ese me agrada.

-A mi también. ¿Quisieras ponértelo esta noche?

-Sí, claro.

-Genial. Yo me pondré lo mismo que aquella noche también.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu plan?

-Es algo improvisado, pero tiene que ver.

-Bien, iré a cambiarme.

Kate toma sus cosas y se encamina hacia el baño.

-Kate… si deseas cambiarte aquí, yo puedo ir al baño. Estarás más cómoda.

-¿De veras?

-Si no fuera de verdad no te lo hubiera dicho.

-Gracias.

El toma sus cosas y se va al baño.

Kate se sonríe y luego se dispone a arreglarse.

Media hora más tarde ambos están listos. Vestidos idénticamente a aquella noche hace un año atrás. Incluso Kate lleva puesta la pulsera que él le obsequio.

Castle se asegura discretamente de tener el regalo de Kate en el bolsillo y luego salen de la habitación.

Fuera del hotel, se encuentran con un hermoso coche antiguo descapotable color rojo. Kate no debió meditar mucho que ese automóvil era parte del plan.

Quien había conducido el vehículo hasta allí le entrega a Rick las llaves, y él le paga por sus servicios, delicadamente para no quitarle el encanto al momento.

Luego le hace señas a Kate, le abre la puerta para que se siente y él se dirige hacia el otro lado.

-No puedo creerlo, Rick. Esto es asombroso. ¡Wow!

-Esta noche recién comienza, Kate.

Ella se sonríe. Rick arranca y dejan el hotel atrás.

No pasa demasiado tiempo que se encuentran frente al imponente edificio de la Ópera Garnier.

Castle estaciona y descienden del carro. Kate está un poco nerviosa y Rick lo nota, por lo cual la toma por la cintura para darle animo.

-¿Qué sucede, Kate?

-¿No crees que estoy mal arreglada para venir aquí?

El no puede evitar reírse de esa pregunta. Kate nunca antes se había mostrado como una mujer que le importe las apariencias.

-Estas hermosa, Kate. Perfecta para venir aquí.

-No lo sé, Rick… creo que esto es demasiado para mí.

-Nada es demasiado para ti. Entremos.

Y la arrastra de una mano hacia el interior del sitio.

Una vez dentro, Kate se queda perpleja ante la majestuosidad del lugar. Parece salido de un cuento de princesas.

Recorren todo el sitio, se toman algunas fotografías, y luego se dirigen hacia el restaurante ubicado en uno de los salones del lugar, L'Opéra Restaurant.

Al entrar al comedor, de techo blanco, grandes ventanales, pisos y sillas rojas, mesas blancas y una hermosa cristalería, Kate queda fascinada.

Rick la conduce a una de las mesas junto a un ventanal, la acompaña a sentarse y luego se sienta él.

-Sin palabras, Rick. Muchas gracias.

-Me alegro que te guste.

Instantes después se encuentran degustando el mejor vino del lugar y comiendo el plato de entrada.

-Este sitio es sorprendente.

-Lo es, ¿verdad?... ¿Sabías que el palacio y las cuevas subterráneas fueron los escenarios de El Fantasma de la Ópera, de Leroux?

-No sabía. Pero es uno de mis musicales favoritos.

-De los míos también. Es curioso que todo el mundo si le dicen Paris y musical piensa en el Moulin Rouge, estando este prodigioso sitio también aquí.

-Cierto. Me alegro que dé me hayas traído aquí y no al Moulin Rouge.

-Pensé que esto sería más tu estilo.

Ambos se sonríen.

-Sí, creo que es mas mi estilo.

Continúan conversando tenuemente, comen el plato principal, el postre y luego les traen una botella de champagne para brindar.

-Parece que lo tienes todo pensado, Rick.

-Quiero que todo sea perfecto.

-El hecho de que estemos en Paris juntos ya es perfecto.

El se sonríe casi sollozando, viniendo de Kate esa es toda una declaración.

El sirve ambas copas y propone un brindis.

-Hace un año brindamos por vivir, si mal no recuerdo.

-Así es.

-Este año deseo que brindemos por lo mismo pero con un añadido.

Ella frunce el seño en señal de no comprender.

-Brindemos por una vida juntos, Kate.

El saca de su bolsillo el regalo y lo desliza por la mesa hacia ella.

-Rick…

-Espera, déjame concluir. No quiero asustarte. No estoy pidiéndote casamiento. Estoy pidiéndote una suerte de pacto… Una promesa de que intentaremos ser feliz juntos… Sea cual sea nuestra relación… Amigos, compañeros… novios… Te amo, Kate… Y nada me haría más feliz en el mundo de que al menos prometas darle una oportunidad a ese amor.

Kate no puede evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Sabes lo difícil que se me hacen a mí estas cosas… No sé bien como responderte a todo eso que has dicho, Rick. Tú eres el hombre de las palabras en esta relación.

-¿Acabas de decir relación?

-Creo que lo dije, ¿verdad?

Ambos se sonríen.

-Yo lo escuche.

-Entonces lo dije. Brindemos por eso.

Ambos chocan sus copas.

-Yo te prometo intentarlo, pero tu prométeme ser paciente conmigo, Rick… se cuán difícil puedo tornarme.

-Tengo toda la paciencia del mundo.

-Gracias.

-Ahora abre el regalo.

Kate toma el obsequio y lo mira a Rick con aprensión.

-No es un anillo de compromiso, Kate…. Bueno, en realidad si lo es, pero no esa clase de anillo de compromiso.

-No sabía que había clases de anillos de compromiso.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Kate rompe el envoltorio y se encuentra con una cajita en forma de cereza de terciopelo rojo. Se demora unos instantes en abrirla pero finalmente lo hace. Dentro hay un hermoso y cándido anillo planteado, con cuatro diamantes incrustados separadamente y una inscripción en el interior que dice: Por la vida juntos. El anillo esta dentro de una hermosa cadena de planta.

Kate solloza tomando la cadena entre sus manos.

-Cuando te conocí me dijiste que llevabas el anillo de tu madre por la vida que perdiste y el reloj de tu padre por la vida que salvaste, ahora tendrás algo por la vida juntos.

-Esto es… es perfecto, Rick.

Ella le pasa el regalo a él en señal de que se la coloque. El se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia ella. Kate aparta el pelo hacia un costado, y Rick le coloca la cadenita. Ahora junto al anillo de su madre descansa el anillo de él. Kate toma ambos en la mano y se sonríe.

-Eres maravilloso, Castle. Demasiado maravilloso para ser real.

-No es para tanto… pero soy real… Feliz cumpleaños, Kate.

Ella se acerca por sobre la mesa, lo toma por la mejilla y lo besa en los labios.

-Gracias, Castle.

(Tengo pensados algunos capítulos más… incluso la vuelta New York… que piensan sigo?)


	7. Chapter 7

(Nota: Quienes no conocen, como yo, los sitios que nombre tal vez quieran buscarlos en google así tienen una imagen de cómo son).

A la mañana siguiente del cumpleaños de Kate, Castle se despierta y nota que está solo en la cama, incluso en la habitación. Luego de meditar unos instantes, se levanta y se dirige al guardarropa de Kate, respira profundo y lo abre.

En ese mismo instante Kate entra a la habitación con una bandeja de desayuno.

-No hui a Nueva York mientras dormías, Castle.

-Yo no…

-Eso es exacto lo que pensaste. No te culpo. Me conoces demasiado bien y esa hubiera sido mi reacción un tiempo atrás. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, no voy a huir.

El se sonríe y vuelve a la cama.

-Trajiste el desayuno.

-Quería agradecerte por el día de ayer.

Ella deposita la bandeja en medio de ambos. Le sirve café y se sirve para ella también.

-No tenías que agradecerme. Pero… de nada. Y gracias.

-El día recién comienza, Rick. Y mientras dormías decidí que hoy voy a ser yo quien te sorprenda. Espero que no tuvieras planes inaplazables para hoy.

-Siempre tengo planes, Kate, pero nada que no pueda cambiar para que me sorprendas.

-Me alegro.

Al finalizar el desayuno, Castle se levanta de la cama para ir a alistarse.

-¿Qué atuendo debo llevar para el día que pensaste?

-Un vestuario normal, de día, y ponte zapatillas.

-¿No vas a llevarme a hacer ejercicio, no? Sabes que no tengo tu estado físico.

Ella se sonríe.

-No exactamente. Pero ahora que lo mencionas voy a tenerlo en cuenta para otra vez. Vístete. Te espero afuera. Aprovechare para hacerle un llamado a Lanie.

-Envíale un saludo de mi parte.

Kate deja la habitación. Castle toma sus cosas y entra al baño a pegarse una ducha y vestirse.

Kate sale del hotel y se dirige al parque de enfrente. El que se ve desde su habitación. El día de hoy es increíblemente soleado y ya se han secado los rastros de la lluvia de ayer.

Ella se pasea por el parque mientras llama a Lanie desde su teléfono móvil.

Enseguida, Lanie atiende. Ella está en la morgue trabajando en un nuevo caso.

-¿Acaso llamas para refregarme en la cara que tu estas en Paris con un hombre apuesto y millonario, mientras yo estoy en un subsuelo en Nueva York trabajando en el Sr. Brown que tiene la mitad de la cara volada por un tiro de escopeta?

-Hola a ti también, Lanie.

-Kate, quiero detalles de todo ya.

-Te contare todo a mi regreso. Solo llame para saludar y ver si todo está en orden por allí.

-Acá está todo bien… ¿Todo? ¿Qué es eso de todo que me contaras? ¿Qué sucedió entre el chico escritor y tu, amiga? ¿O a caso ya debo decir hombre escritor?

-Nada de eso, Lanie.

-¡Oh, por dios! Si que eres lenta, amiga ¡eh!

-Yo lo llamo precavida. Igualmente si hubo avances entre Castle y yo. Pero no esa clase de avances que tú imaginas.

-Bien, mi segundo nombre no es precavida.

Kate ve a Rick salir del hotel en su búsqueda.

-Lanie tengo que dejarte. Rick ya termino de vestirse y tenemos que irnos. Te manda saludos.

-¿Con que Rick, eh? Envíale saludos. Nos vemos pronto, nena. Cuídate. Pero no tanto.

-Adiós, Lanie.

Kate corta la llamada y camina hacia donde Rick esta.

-¿Listo?

-Listo para sorprenderme. ¿Está bien mi vestuario?

El lleva puesto un jean oscuro, una chomba celeste y unas zapatillas deportivas.

-Perfecto. Te copiaste de mis colores.

-No quería desentonar.

Ella lleva puesto un short de jean oscuro, una remera celeste y zapatillas deportivas.

-Aguárdame un instante.

Ella entra al hotel y sale enseguida con una canasta de picnic y una manta.

-Vamos, tenemos que pasar a recoger nuestras bicicletas.

-¿Bicicletas? Eso es ejercicio.

-Vamos, Castle, no seas vago.

Caminan hasta la vuelta del hotel, donde un hombre alquila bicicletas de paseo y ya tiene lista las dos que Kate le ha reservado.

Kate acomoda la canasta en el asiento trasero de su bicicleta, y luego se sube a ella. Castle mufa un poco y luego se sube a la suya.

Ambos salen andando por una calle empedrada. Kate va adelante, Castle un poco más atrás. Pero luego la alcanza.

Un poco más de media hora después, llegan a la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón de Montmartre o Basílica del Sacré Coeur. Dejan las bicicletas en un sitio cercano y Kate toma la canasta.

Suben las escalinatas. Y Kate lo toma a Rick de la mano. Entran a la basílica. Y luego de recorrerla un poco, Kate lo conduce a sentarse frente al domo central. Y casi susurrando le cuenta a Castle por qué lo llevo allí.

-Se que te estarás preguntando por qué te traje hasta aquí. Y que debes pensar que elegí un paseo muy aburrido.

-Sí y no.

Ante la mirada de incomprensión de ella, él prosigue.

-Sí, me estoy preguntando por qué vinimos. No, no pienso que sea aburrido. Es un lugar muy hermoso y si lo elegiste debe ser por algo especial.

-Era uno de los lugares que vendríamos con mi mamá. Yo no soy precisamente una persona religiosa, Rick. La vida me ha vuelto bastante escéptica. Pero luego de que anoche tú me regalaras este anillo y me hablaras de esa promesa de una vida juntos, decidí que quería venir aquí y reafirmarte mi palabra… Yo quiero intentarlo. Quiero ser feliz, y tú me haces feliz. Sé que no será fácil, que no será una relación corriente, pero será nuestra, y eso es lo que importa.

Rick no puede contener las lágrimas. Y apenas ella termina de hablar, la envuelve con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. Y luego le da un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Tú también me haces feliz.

Luego de unos instantes más allí sentados, Kate lo toma de la mano y lo conduce afuera.

Van hacia donde están sus bicicletas.

-¿Listo para otro paseo en bicicleta? Este es un poco más largo.

-Definitivamente voy a tener que ponerme en forma.

Ambos se ríen, se suben a las bicicletas y salen de allí.

Hora y media más tarde, se encuentran subiendo, con bicicletas inclusive, a un mini crucero por el Sena. Se ubican en un rincón apartado de la cubierta. Donde contemplan el paisaje, abrazados.

Al finalizar el viaje, descienden y se dirigen en sus bicicletas hacia el Parque Montsouris. Allí se acomodan sobre la manta y disfrutan del picnic que Kate preparó, lleno de sándwiches, snacks, frutas y otras cosas.

-Kate todo esto es sorprendente. No sé ni cuando lo planeaste todo. ¿No dormiste?

-Si dormí. Pero no soy de dormir mucho, así que me levante y use la computadora del cuarto para pensar todo. Luego fui a recepción y, Lilí, la chica que está allí por la madrugada, me ayudo también.

-Eres realmente extraordinaria.

-Castle… Rick… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro que sí.

-Hay algo que he estado queriendo saber desde hace tiempo pero nunca me anime a sacar el tema.

-¿De qué se trata, Kate?

-Tus ex mujeres.

El se sorprende ante eso, pero se sonríe.

-Pregunta lo que quieras.

-Solo… Quisiera saber cómo las conociste y porque te divorciaste. Y con cuantas mujeres estuviste además de ellas.

-¿Realmente quieres saber todo eso?

-Necesito definir algo en mi interior… Veras, tengo estas dos imágenes de ti… el Richard Castle que ha estado conmigo desde hace casi cinco años y que es un maravilloso padre e hijo, y el Richard Castle que, y sí lo admito, he seguido a través de revistas e internet y que es un playboy, mujeriego y que ha tenido algunos encuentros escandalosos con la policía. Quiero poder saber quién eres realmente, Rick. Espero que no lo tomes a mal.

-Me causa gracia, pero no voy a tomarlo a mal. Se la imagen que han dado de mi las revistas e internet. Dios sabe todo lo que tuve que hacer para mantener a Alexis fuera de eso… Te contesto con una condición… ¿Luego me cuentas tú sobre los hombres en tu vida?

Ella se sonríe.

-No hay mucho a saber además de lo que ya sabes. Pero te cuento.

-Bien… Si he salido con varias mujeres. Pero solo salidas. No relaciones. Salidas y eventualmente, bueno… tu sabes, algo más.

-Di sexo, Castle. No soy una niña.

-En fin… la única mujer importante en mi vida, a excepción de ti, fue Kyra. Pero eso ya lo sabes. Y como ya sabes, ella se fue necesitando tiempo y no volvió nunca más. La volví a ver durante aquel caso, en vísperas de su boda. A Meredith, la madre de Alexis, la conocí cuando tenía veinte dos años. Ella como sabes es actriz, y me la presento mi madre. Se conocían del ambiente. Con ella era pura… pasión digamos. No estábamos enamorados realmente. Pero cuando apenas llevábamos unos tres meses de vernos, quedo embarazada. Meredith se horrorizo. Yo, aunque no eran las mejores circunstancias, intente hacer lo correcto. Le propuse casamiento. Compre una casa y todo lo que un bebe pudiera necesitar. Nueve meses después nació Alexis. Nunca creí que tener un hijo era algo tan impactante en la vida de una persona...

Kate lo toma de la mano.

-… Estaba muy contento con mi pequeña bebe. Pero Meredith nunca estaba. No era fácil criarla yo solo. Así que mi madre empezó a frecuentarme más. Una noche, cuando Alexis ya tenía cuatro años, salí con ella y mi madre a cenar. Meredith dijo que estaba cansada. Pero al volver me encontré con ella y su director de teatro haciéndolo en nuestro living. Esa noche no dije nada. Me lleve a Alexis al apartamento de mi madre. Pero al otro día le pedí el divorcio a Meredith. Yo realmente no la amaba y estaba intentando hacer que todo funcione por Alexis, pero eso era demasiado.

-¿Ella no hizo nada? ¿No intento excusarse?

-Para Meredith eso fue lo mejor que le paso en la vida. Nos divorciamos. Y se fue a Los Ángeles con el tipo ese. Alexis se quedo conmigo por supuesto. Al principio tuve que poner algunas niñeras así yo podía trabajar, pero Alexis siempre fue bastante madura y autosuficiente así que con el tiempo nos terminamos arreglando solos. Por esos tiempos, Gina, que ya era mi editora, empezó a frecuentar más mi casa debido a que a mí se me complicaba salir. Creo que el hecho de verla en casa me hizo confundir las cosas, y termine pidiéndole casamiento. Pero no duramos ni un año. No se llevaba bien con Alexis, y eventualmente conmigo tampoco. Así que decidí que era mejor estar solo. Criar a mi hija y concentrarme en mi trabajo. Ninguna mujer más entro a mi casa hasta que apareciste tú, Kate… Respecto a mi imagen de playboy… No todo lo que se dice es cierto. Si, salí con varias mujeres. Casi todas acompañantes que la editorial me conseguía para ir a cocteles, eventos, firmas. No querían que diera una imagen de padre soltero, no vendía bien. Así que fue creciendo mi imagen de mujeriego y demás cosas que los medios dicen… Tú sabes quién soy yo. Pero no puedo negar que cambie bastante desde que te conocí. Tú me cambiaste.

-¿Y porque volviste con Gina unos años atrás?

-Un error. Me sentía muy mal por no poder llegar a ti. Sentir que nunca era suficiente para que me elijas.

-Eras más que suficiente. Yo era el problema, Rick.

-Bueno esa fue toda mi historia. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Qué hay de mi? Debo decir que durante mi adolescencia he tenido varios chicos. No novios. Conquistas. Pero luego de lo de mi madre, a mis diecinueve años, deje de salir por un tiempo largo. No tenía cabeza para esas cosas. En la academia había un chico que me gustaba, pero nada sucedió. Pero al menos ese amor platónico me permitió levantarme cada día pensando en algo más que en mi madre asesinada. Recién volví a salir cuando conocí a Will, cuando empecé a trabajar de policía. Yo lo quería, no sé si amaba. Salimos por más de un año hasta que él se fue a Boston y yo no fui con él. Después salí con algunos chicos que Lanie me arreglo, pero nada sucedió con ninguno. No soy de estar con gente porque si. Y luego conoces mi historia… Tom Demming, Josh… Dos hombres perfectos, a los dos los quise, pero ninguno de ellos eran tu, Rick.

-Nunca supe que sucedió con Demming. Josh… bueno tú me dijiste algo.

-A Tom lo deje cuando tú me habías propuesto ir a los Hamptons contigo. Iba a decirte que sí, pero luego Gina apareció y bueno… No pudo ser.

-¿Me estás hablando enserio?

-Claro que sí. Pero fue mejor así, Castle. Fue necesario todo este tiempo para que hoy estemos aquí. ¿No crees?

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Josh, ya conoces la historia. No era suficiente. Además de que nunca estaba a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba. Y me falto un hombre del cual no te conté.

-¿Y quién es ese?

-Ese, como tú lo llamaste, eres tú, Rick. Llegaste a mi vida antes de realmente conocerte en persona. Leo tus libros desde casi los diecinueve años. Y he visitado tus páginas de internet, leído revistas… Incluso una vez espere en línea casi una hora para que firmes mi libro. En aquel entonces eras un sueño nada más. Luego te conocí, y debo reconocer que mi sueño se transformo en pesadilla. Eras un dolor de cabeza. Pero cambiaste, y yo cambie, y te transformaste en mi compañero. El mejor del mundo.

Rick la besa apasionadamente. Y luego Kate lo abraza y se queda allí entre sus brazos por unos instantes.

-Vamos, Rick, tengo una sitio más en mis planes.

-¿Podemos ir caminando?

-No, no llegaremos mas de ese modo. Vamos.

Juntan todo y se suben a sus bicicletas.

Tiempo después llegan al Café de Flore.

-¿El café de Flore?

-Exacto. Qué mejor que combinar el café, que es algo nuestro, con tomarlo en uno de los bares donde hubo tantos escritores famosos, con mi escritor favorito?

-Extraordinaria es una palabra que ya se queda corta para ti, Kate.

Suben a la terraza del bar. Ordenan dos cafés y unas masitas.

-Me siento importante estando aquí.

-Eres importante, Castle.

-No como los escritores que han pasado por aquí. Jean-Paul Sartre, Simone de Beauvoir…

-Y Richard Castle.

Él le sonríe y le besa la mano.

-Ya veras, Rick. En el futuro tú serás tan importante como ellos. Yo lo sé.

-Gracias, Kate. Espero que tú estés en ese futuro.

-No me iré a ninguna parte.

Ese día, finalizan de tomar café, retornan al hotel, devuelven las bicicletas. Y deciden pasar la noche en el hotel, cenando y mirando películas. Mientras además hacen planes para los días que les quedan, que no son más que tres, ya que es todo el tiempo que Kate pudo conseguir de la capitana Gates.


	8. Chapter 8

Nueve de la mañana suena el teléfono de Rick, despertándolo. Él, con cuidado de no despertar a Kate ya que estaban durmiendo abrazados, sale de la cama sigilosamente y se va hablar al baño.

Es Alexis llamándolo desde la cocina del apartamento.

-¡Alexis!

-Hola, papá. ¿Te desperté?

-En realidad sí, pero está bien, es tarde de todos modos.

-Perdón, es que no se medir bien la diferencia horaria.

-No hay problema. ¿Todo está bien por allí?

-Sí. Estaba estudiando para mi examen de historia. La abuela salió con una amiga, aunque creo que en verdad es un amigo.

-Ya lo creo.

-¿Todo bien allí? ¿Van bien las cosas con Beckett?

-La verdad que todo es perfecto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes…

-…Hablaremos de eso en unos días cuando vuelva. ¿Te parece?

-Sí, está bien. Te extraño, papi.

-Yo también, cariño. Te extraño mucho.

-Envíale un beso a Kate de mi parte. Y otro para ti. Te quiero.

-Te quiero. Adiós hija.

Castle corta la llamada y sale del baño. Kate ya esta despierta.

-Buenos días, Kate ¿te desperté?

-Buenos días. No, me desperté sola. ¿Hablabas con Alexis?

-Sí. Creo que llamo porque me extraña.

-Por supuesto que sí. Como tú la extrañas a ella.

-Sí. Pero ya la veré pronto. Te envía un beso.

-¿Y no piensas dármelo?

El se sonríe. Ella le sonríe. Rick se sienta a su lado y le da un cálido beso.

-¿Quieres desayunar aquí o en el comedor?

-Donde tú quieras. Pero necesito darme un baño.

-Bien, desayunemos en el comedor y luego nos vamos directamente. ¿Te parece?

-Sí.

Kate se estira un poco antes de finalmente levantarse de la cama. Se dirige a su guardarropa, toma uno de sus vestidos nuevos color lila, y algunas otras cosas.

-Kate… ¿te molesta si mientras te bañas me afeito? No voy a espiarte y prometo no demorarme.

Ella se sonríe.

-No me molesta y confío en ti.

Ella entra al baño, enciende el agua e ingresa en la ducha. Mientras Rick recolecta sus cosas y elige su vestimenta. Luego entra al baño.

Se siente un poco raro con esa nueva relación de ellos. Es agradable pero al mismo tiempo extraña. Es un nuevo nivel de intimidad entre ellos.

-Estoy aquí, Kate.

-Te oí entrar, Rick.

-Bien. No voy a mirarte. Solo me afeitare. Aquí. Frente al espejo.

Kate se ríe. Le causa gracia que él se sienta tan incómodo.

-No debes comportarte como un marciano, Castle. No voy a dispararte si me llegas a ver.

-Porque no has traído tu arma.

-Y porque no quiero hacerlo.

Esa última línea se la dice mirándolo, cubriéndose un poco con la cortina de baño.

-Debes comprender, Kate. Es hasta que nos acostumbremos a todo esto. Además la Kate que yo conozco seria de temer en una situación así.

-Lo sé. Pero recuerda que ella no vino a Paris.

-¿Y que pasara cuando volvamos a Nueva York?

-Digamos que… Ella y yo nos uniremos, pero ella será quien aparezca en el trabajo, y yo la que este contigo.

-¿Segura que no quieres abandonar la policía y convertirte en escritora?

-Emmm… No, creo que por ahora no.

Kate continua bañándose, Castle afeitándose.

Cuando el termina deja el baño. Kate sale de la ducha.

Veinte minutos más tarde, ambos dejan la habitación para ir a desayunar. Y luego del café y los panqueques, salen rumbo a la primera excursión del día.

Llegan en taxi a la Catedral de Notre Dame. Durante todo el viaje Rick le cuenta a Kate sobre el escritor de "Notre Dame de Paris", Víctor Hugo, quien narró esa novela en 1831, sobre la historia de amor de Quasimodo y la gitana Esmeralda. A Kate le encanta oír las historias que él le cuenta de modo tan apasionado.

Al bajar del taxi, Rick toma algunas fotografías y luego ingresan en la Catedral. Es realmente imponente la arquitectura gótica del sitio, las enormes columnas, los vidrios pintados, la cúpula, el altar, las esculturas. Todo es realmente hermoso e imponente.

Recorren el sitio y luego se sientan un instante a contemplar el lugar. Al salir, oyen que se puede visitar el campanario, y entonces siguen a un grupo de personas hasta allí. Luego se dirigen hacia la plaza Juan XXIII donde se toman varias fotografías con la catedral de fondo.

Desde allí, consiguen tomarse un pequeño barco que los conduce por el rio Sena hacia donde está la Torre Eiffel, ya que les quedo pendiente almorzar allí.

Más tarde, tras haber almorzado en el primer piso de la torre, toman el metro hacia el Parque de Buttes-Chaumont, por recomendación del mesero que los atendió.

Al llegar allí quedan realmente impresionados. El parque está ubicado en la ladera de una inclinada colina y ofrece grandes espacios arbolados, mucho césped, macizos florales y un gran lago, en medio del cual se levanta un arrecife rocoso de casi 30 metros de altura que tiene en su cima el Templo de la Sibila. Y esas son algunas de las cosas que ese parque tiene. 

Rick y Kate caminan por el parque tomados de la mano. El sitio es realmente romántico. Al pararse de cara al arrecife deciden tomar asiento frente a este.

-Parece irreal que solo hayamos estado en Paris tres días, porque para mí parece como si estamos aquí desde siempre. Conocimos tantas cosas, avanzamos tantos… escalones entre nosotros, hablamos tanto.

-Eso es porque aquí somos solo tú y yo. Creo que necesitábamos esto.

-Sí, lo necesitábamos. Rick… no me dejes arruinarlo todo cuando volvamos a Nueva York. Sé que soy experta haciendo eso.

-No voy a dejarte, Kate. Te guste o no estarás atascada conmigo por siempre. Ya te dije… Estemos juntos o no, siempre voy a velar por ti.

Ella se queda mirándolo a los ojos. Y sin meditarlo demasiado decide dar un importante paso.

-Te amo.

Ahora el que se queda mirándola pero sin poder hablar es él.

-Hasta ahora no me he animado a decirlo, no por no sentirlo, sino por miedo. Pero ya no tengo ese miedo. Y te mereces que te lo diga. Te amo, Rick.

El comienza a sollozar.

-Yo también te amo, Kate. Y aunque no lo dijeras con palabras, yo lo leía en tu mirada. Sé que me amas.

Ella le sonríe, le corre algunas lágrimas con sus dedos. Y luego apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él. Y se quedan así por un largo tiempo, contemplando el paisaje y disfrutando de la compañía.

Regresan al hotel casi anocheciendo. Han cenado algo liviano en el camino y ahora disfrutan de unos ricos helados. La noche esta estrellada. Perfecta.

Se visten con sus ropas de dormir y se acuestan abrazados. Mantienen una pequeña charla hasta que se quedan dormidos.

-Kate… ¿Cuál es tu color preferido?

-Me agrada el rojo. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Creo que me gusta el azul. ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

-Adivina.

-¿Rosas?

-Amo las rosas rojas… pero creo que a toda chica le gustan. Pero una flor que me encanta es el jazmín.

-¿Cuál es tu comida preferida?

Ella se ríe.

-¿Qué es esto, Rick, un interrogatorio?

-Algo así. Quiero saber todos esos pequeños detalles de ti. Te observado por mucho tiempo y algunos creo saberlos, pero para estar seguro.

-Bien. Mi comida favorita, además de la china, son las pastas. Mi mamá cocinaba ricas pastas.

-Un día cocinare para ti. A mí también me gustan las pastas.

-Con un buen vino.

-Exacto. ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

-No sé si tengo una sola. Pero creo que he visto "Casablanca" como mil veces. Y "Dirty Dancing" como otras mil. Y ya sabes que me gusta "El planeta prohibido".

-Lo sé. ¿Cuál es tu gusto preferido de helado?

-Siempre pido lo mismo. Chocolate y crema. Muy clásico. ¿Qué te gusta a ti?

-Lo que pedí hoy.

-Crema de cerezas y chocolate.

-Eso es.


	9. Chapter 9

El anteúltimo día en Paris, Kate y Rick, van a conocer el Barrio Latino, algunos museos más, y finalmente llegan al Jardín de Luxemburgo. Allí pasan casi todo el día. Caminando. Tomándose fotografías. Almorzando sentados en el pasto. Bebiendo vino y oyendo música de un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes que se dispusieron a cantar y tocar algunos instrumentos.

Kate y Rick pasan el día y la tarde como dos adolescentes enamorados. Besándose recostados en el pasto, corriéndose por el parque, riéndose.

Cenan en un pequeño restaurante, con mesitas en la vereda, a la luz de las velas. Brindan por el viaje y por repetirlo. Y finalmente retornan al hotel.

Mientras Rick se dispone a sacarse la ropa, Kate se tira en la cama vestida y lo observa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero que estemos juntos, Rick.

-Estamos juntos.

-Sabes de qué estoy hablando. No me hagas ponerlo en palabras.

-¿Estás segura?

-Muy segura. Realmente lo deseo.

El se acerca a ella, con la camisa a medio desabrochar, se sienta a su lado, le acaricia el rostro. Ella lo toma de la mano empujándolo sobre ella.

-Kate… yo también lo deseo pero…

-¿Qué hay de malo?

-No he traído… tu sabes… protección. No pensé…

-…No importa.

-No quiero que después me odies por eso.

-No voy a odiarte por nada. Yo estoy tomando la decisión, Rick.

-¿Segura?

-Te amo.

Y sin dudarlo más, Rick captura la boca de Kate con la suya y da rienda suelta a todo lo que viene sintiendo y deseando desde hace casi cinco años. Y Kate hace lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, amanecen entrelazados. Rick la despierta con un dulce beso en él la punta de la nariz. Ella se sonríe por las cosquillas que eso le causo, y lo besa en la boca.

Esta vez se demoran bastante en vestirse y salir. No quieren despegarse. Se quedan allí haciéndose mimos. Se saltan el desayuno, y terminan levantándose pasando las doce del mediodía.

El último día lo pasan paseando por Montmartre. Almorzando en un bar típico de allí, haciendo algunas compras para llevar recuerdos para sus amigos y familia.

Luego, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, preparan el equipaje, Rick salda las cuentas en el hotel, y salen en taxi rumbo al aeropuerto.

A las seis de la tarde sale el vuelo. Mientras despachan el equipaje, hacen los trámites correspondientes y se pasean por el aeropuerto testeando perfumes en el free-shop, y Rick compra algunos para su madre, Alexis y otro para Kate.

Más tarde, abordan el vuelo y tomados de la mano aguardan el retorno a casa, cada uno inmiscuido en sus propios pensamientos, de lo que fue y lo que será…

(Este fue un capitulo cortito, el próximo será mejor…)


	10. Chapter 10

Llegan a Nueva York por la mañana, recogen su equipaje y salen del aeropuerto. Rick nota como Kate se tensa con solo respirar el aire de N.Y. La toma de la mano y la aprieta suavemente en señal de que él está allí con ella.

-Todo está bien, Kate. Nada cambio desde Paris.

-Lo sé. Solo que… ¿será tan simple estar juntos aquí como allá?

-Lo haremos simple. Y si se vuelve difícil nos mudamos a Paris.

Ella se sonríe.

-Que fácil lo haces. Me encantaría poder tener tu mirada de la vida. La mía es tan complicada… tan estructurada, metódica, entrecruzada.

-Kate… mírame a los ojos…

Él le toma el rostro con ambos manos.

-…Nos complementamos bien. Haremos que funcione. Yo te ayudare a relajarte un poco más, pero no está mal que alguien tenga los pies sobre la tierra en esta relación. Y ese jamás podría ser yo.

Él le besa la frente. Ella lo toma por el cuello y lo besa en los labios.

-Te amo, Rick.

El se ríe.

-¿Qué fue tan gracioso?

-Antes no podías decírmelo, y ahora es lo único que me dices.

-Lo sé… es que me encanta decírtelo.

-Me encanta que te encante. Te amo, Kate.

Rick detiene un taxi.

-Vamos. Te dejare en tu apartamento, y luego seguiré al mío.

Rick otra vez nota la tensión en el rostro de ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Kate?

-No es nada.

-Vamos, dime.

-Solo caí en la realidad de que ahora tendremos que separarnos. Es decir, cada cual a su casa.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? Sabes que puedes hacerlo.

-No, no es eso. Sé que sería así. Solo la idea de repente me sentó mal.

El conductor del taxi ayuda a Rick a colocar las maletas en el baúl y luego entran en el coche.

-Kate… ¿Qué te parece si en el día cada cual hace lo que tiene que hacer y en la noche cenamos juntos?

Ella recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombre de él.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Iré a tu apartamento y cocinare pastas.

Ella se sonríe.

-Gracias, Rick.

-¿Por cocinarte pastas?

-También por eso. Pero gracias por ser como eres. Apenas pusimos un pie en Nueva York, y yo ya estoy complicando las cosas.

-Kate… con todas las cosas que tú has tenido que soportar de mi desde que nos conocemos… yo debería agradecerte a ti.

-Entonces quedamos mano a mano.

Instantes después, Kate desciende del taxi en su apartamento con su equipaje, y se despide de Rick con un beso y un –Hasta esta noche-.

Kate entra en su apartamento. Deja su maleta a un costado, ya se ocupara de desarmarla más tarde. Toma de su bolso de mano el sobre con las fotos del viaje que revelaron en Paris mientras aguardaban el vuelo, y se tira en su sofá a mirarlas. Todas las emociones juntas la invaden. Ríe, llora, ríe y vuelve a llorar. De repente un golpe en su puerta la saca de la nube parisina en la que estaba.

Se levanta del sofá, echa un vistazo a través de la mirilla. Es Lanie. Abre la puerta.

Lanie no le da tiempo de reacción. Le da un abrazo a su amiga y luego la ingresa de nuevo al apartamento empujándola suavemente hasta el sofá.

-Quiero saberlo todo.

-¿Cómo sabias que ya había vuelto?

-Un pajarito me conto.

Kate se sonríe.

-Castle.

-¿Esas son las fotos?

Kate le da el sobre a Lanie. Ella comienza a mirarlas.

-¡Que hermosura, Kate! ¡Se ven tan lindos los dos! Vamos, cuéntame algo.

-Todo fue maravilloso, Lanie. Fue la semana más asombrosa de toda mi vida.

-Se te nota en la cara, amiga. Nunca te vi tan feliz. Me alegro mucho.

-Estoy muy feliz.

-¿Cómo fue todo con Castle?

-Fue genial. Realmente él es increíble. Es… el hombre perfecto. Me tiene toda la paciencia del mundo, es bueno, dulce, atento… pude decirle que lo amo, Lanie.

-Era era que se lo dijeras.

-Lo sé. Estando en el jardín de Luxemburgo, mirando el paisaje, se lo dije.

-¡Que romántico! Javi y yo nos dijimos eso en la morgue.

Ambas se ríen.

-¿Y… finalmente tu y Castle…?

Kate se sonríe y se sonroja.

-Sí. No voy a darte detalles, Lanie. Solo te diré que fue increíble… Salvo por un detalle.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No nos cuidamos. Y fue a conciencia. O al menos en ese momento fue a conciencia. Luego me cayó la ficha.

-¿Tú piensas que tal vez…

-No lo sé. Y sé que si así fuera, sería demasiado pronto para nuestra relación, pero ¿sabes que, amiga? En ese momento lo único que se me paso por la mente es que debía arriesgarme. Que luego el destino se encargaría de que las cosas sean como deben ser.

-Así será, Kate.

De repente el teléfono de Kate comienza a sonar. Ella la toma.

-Es mi papá.

-Atiende tranquila. Sigo mirando las fotografías.

-Bien. Luego toma de aquella bolsa el paquete que dice Lanie. Es algo que te traje.

-Oh, gracias, linda.

Kate atiende a su padre y se va a hablar a su habitación.

-Hola papá…

Por otro lado, Rick se encuentra en su apartamento, sentado en el sofá del living con su madre y Alexis, una de cada lado.

Martha está mirando las fotos. Ya han abierto sus regalos.

-Me alegro mucho que haya sido genial, papi.

-Aunque nos estés dejando varios detalles fuera de la historia, Richard.

El se sonríe.

-Solo algunos, madre.

-Bueno… yo debo irme al colegio. Si no tuviera prueba faltaría y me quedaría contigo, pero…

-No te hagas problema, Alexis. Yo me cambiare de ropa y me iré a la comisaria a darles a los chicos algo que traje para ellos. Y la capitana. Pero no sé cómo me ira con eso… ¿les parece sin almorzamos juntos? Es que a la noche le prometí a Kate…

…me parece genial que almorcemos, papi.

Alexis abraza fuertemente a su padre.

-Alexis, aunque ahora Kate y yo estemos juntos, haremos que funcione, ¿sí? Seremos una familia.

-Te quiero, papi. No debes preocuparte por mí. Quiero que seas feliz.

-Y yo quiero que todos seamos felices.

-Cuanto melodrama, gente. Movilicemos un poco los aires.

Todos ríen.

Una hora más tarde, Rick llega a la comisaria con una bolsa de regalos, y tres cafés. Se acerca a donde Ryan y Esposito están y le da un café a cada uno.

-Ey, Castle. ¡Qué bueno verte nuevamente la cara, hermano!

-Sí, ya pensamos que lo único que te importaba era Beckett de esta comisaria.

Rick se sonríe.

-La próxima me voy a Paris con ustedes, chicos.

-¡Mira que te tomamos la palabra, eh!

-Pero no a Paris, Castle, creo que es demasiado romántico para nuestra relación.

Todos ríen.

-Iré a llevarle algo a la capitana y ahora regreso.

-Suerte con eso.

Castle golpea la puerta de la oficina de Gates. Y luego asoma la cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar, señor?

-Ya estas casi adentro, Castle. La gracia de golpear la puerta es aguardar afuera a que te permitan entrar.

-Sí, señor. Perdón. Si quiere salgo y…

-Entra de una vez, Castle.

-Permiso. Gracias.

Castle entra y le extiende a Gates un café y un regalo.

-¿Qué es esto, Señor Castle?

-Eh… le traje un café. Y un presente del viaje, señor.

Gates, aun manteniendo su rostro estoico, toma lo que Castle le ofrece.

-Gracias, Castle. No debía molestarse.

-No fue molestia, señor. Espero que le agrade. Con su permiso yo…

-… ¡Castle!

-¿Si?

-Gracias de verdad. Por considerarme.

Rick se queda impresionado por lo que Gates le acaba de decir.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por permitirme estar aquí trabajando con ustedes… Además yo si la considero, capitana.

-…Eres importante para el equipo, Castle. Y para la detective Beckett. No creas que no se eso. Pero no voy a volver a decirlo en voz alta.

El se sonríe.

-Con una vez es suficiente, señor.

Ella se sonríe.

Castle sale y cierra la puerta.

Regresa a donde están los chicos.

-Y, hermano, ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te ladro mucho?

-No, solo lo necesario.

Castle saca de la bolsa los presentes para los chicos.

-Esto es para ustedes, chicos.

-No debías molestarte, Castle.

-Es de parte de Kate y mía.

Los chicos abren sus regalos. A ambos les han traído lo mismo, licores, whiskys y vinos en miniatura.

-Gracias, hombre.

Ambos palmean a Castle en la espalda.

-¿Y cómo fueron las cosas entre Beckett y tú?

-No voy a decirles mucho porque si no va a matarme, pero todo fue increíble, chicos. De verdad.

-Me alegro, Castle. Se lo merecen.

-Y era tiempo que se den las cosas. Ya me había cansado de ver la novelita diaria.

Castle ríe.

-Bueno, chicos, los dejo. Me voy a almorzar con Alexis y mi madre. Nos vemos pronto.

-Adiós, Castle.

El día transcurre sin grandes sobresaltos. Rick almuerza en el apartamento con su familia. Kate lleva comida china a la comisaria y almuerza con los chicos, Lanie, e increíblemente la capitana se les une también a último momento.

Luego del almuerzo, Rick hace algunos llamados laborales, desarma su equipaje, se ducha y se prepara para la noche. Y Kate visita a su terapeuta para contarle las noticias nuevas, desarma su equipaje también y acomoda su apartamento para la noche. Esta nerviosa porque será la primera vez juntos, desde que están realmente juntos, en Nueva York.

A las siete en punto, Rick golpea a su puerta. Ella se echa un vistazo en el espejo y luego abre.

Se sonríen y luego ella lo besa.

Él le da un ramos de rosas rojas intercalado con jazmines.

Ella se sonríe y lo toma.

-Debo decir que es un extraño bouquet, pero pude conseguir que me lo armaran.

-Es hermoso, Rick. Gracias.

Ella lo coloca en agua, mientras él se adentra en la cocina.

-Traje todo para preparar las pastas.

Pasan casi una hora ensuciando la cocina con harina y huevo amasando las pastas. Pero se divierten haciéndolo. Luego ella abre un vino que trajo de Paris, beben mientras aguardan la comida, y siguen bebiendo mientras cenan.

-¿Sabes que me quede pensando?

Ella lo mira para qué continúe mientras bebe de su copa.

-No hemos discutido si al final Paris es la ciudad de la luz o del amor.

Ella se sonríe.

-¿Tu qué piensas?

-Para mí sin dudas es la ciudad del amor.

Besa a Kate en la mejilla.

-Para mi Paris es las dos cosas. Sin dudas es la ciudad del amor, pero también es la ciudad de la luz. A mí me ha iluminado, Rick.

-Tienes razón. Es ambas. Brindemos por eso.

Chocan sus copas.

Continúan la cena hablando y recordando de Paris, luego se trasladan al sofá y miran juntos las fotografías. Comienzan a besarse y mimarse, y acaban dirigiéndose a la habitación de Kate donde hacen el amor y se quedan dormidos acurrucados entre sí.


	11. Chapter 11

Con el correr de los días, luego semanas y finalmente un mes, la relación entre Rick y Kate se va afianzando cada vez más. Se sienten más cómodos entre ellos. Sus únicas discusiones son en el trabajo, donde a veces no se ponen de acuerdo, pero generalmente no discuten fuera de la comisaria.

Se ven casi todos los días. Si no es en el trabajo, salen a pasear por la ciudad, o cenan en alguno de los apartamentos.

En algunas ocasiones Kate se queda a dormir en el apartamento de Rick, pero por elecciones de ella duerme en el cuarto de huéspedes para no incomodar a Martha y a Alexis. Y en otras, él se queda en el apartamento de Kate.

Todo fluye. Kate está contenta de no haberlo arruinado. Hasta que una tarde, debe regresar del trabajo en medio de un caso por no sentirse bien. De hecho, hace ya un tiempo que no viene sintiéndose bien. Pero ha preferido ignorarlo y disimular ante los demás, porque sabe cuál puede ser la causa de su malestar, y tiene miedo de confirmarlo, y que eso arruine la vida que está comenzando a construir. Tiene miedo de repetir la historia de Meredith y Alexis. Tiene miedo que Rick la culpe por haber tomado aquella decisión tal vez irracional cuando estaban en Paris.

Básicamente, Kate tiene miedo. Pero no desea dejarse derribar por ese temor, y no quiere volver al Dr. Burke, entonces decide enviarle un mensaje a Lanie: "Len, necesito verte. ¿Puedes venir?". Enseguida recibe una respuesta: "En 10 estoy allí.".

Kate se sienta en el sofá, abrazada a sus piernas, a esperar a Lanie. Pero de repente comienza a sonar su teléfono. Es Rick. Kate se debate entre atender o dejarlo ir a correo de voz. Pero conociéndolo, es mejor atender, sino él es capaz de aparecerse por allí.

-Rick.

-Kate. ¿Dónde estás? Vine a la comisaria y los chicos me dijeron que te fuiste de aquí porque te sentías mal.

-¿Por qué te dijeron eso? Les dije que solo necesitaba descansar mi cabeza. El caso me está volviendo loca ya que son todos caminos sin salida.

-Entonces… ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya?

-No. No vengas, Rick. Lanie está viniendo para conversar un poco. Cosas de chicas. ¿Luego te llamo, si?

-Bien. Esperare tu llamado. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Kate deja su teléfono a un lado. Se siente mal por no compartir todo lo que le está pasando con él, pero primero desea el consejo de una amiga.

Enseguida golpean a la puerta. Kate abre rápidamente. Lanie trae helado de los gustos preferidos de Kate. Buscan unas cucharas y se sientan en el sofá.

-¿Qué está pasando, amiga?

-Lanie me parece que puedo estar embarazada.

Lanie se atraganta con el helado.

-¿Te parece?

-Hace ya unas cuantas semanas que no me siento bien. Y tú sabes que en Paris no nos cuidamos. Y luego aquí no siempre nos cuidamos.

-No son dos adolescentes, Kate. Saben las consecuencias de no cuidarse.

-Lo sé. Pero en esos momentos uno piensa que no va a suceder. Mejor dicho… en esos momentos uno no piensa demasiado. Pero ahora tengo miedo, Lanie.

-¿Qué hay de tu periodo?

-No tengo idea.

-¿Cómo que no tienes idea?

-Nunca fui la clase de chica que controla demasiado las fechas. Pero tampoco nunca fui la clase de chica que no toma precauciones. Nunca antes estuve en esta situación. Estuve intentando hacer cálculos, pero no estoy segura de nada.

-Kate, desde Paris paso ya un mes. ¿Has menstruado en este último mes?

Kate niega con la cabeza.

-Entonces amiga yo diría que necesitamos esto.

Lanie saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta un test de embarazo.

-¿Qué haces con eso en tu bolsillo?

-En cierto modo al recibir tu mensaje me lo imagine.

-No quiero hacerlo, Lanie. Tengo miedo.

-¿A que le tienes miedo? Castle no va a dejarte por eso. Todo lo contrario.

-Lo sé. Y eso es lo que me da miedo. Es muy pronto. Siento que le estaría pasando lo mismo que con su primera mujer. El me conto la historia cuando estábamos en Paris. Ellos no llevaban mucho juntos cuando ella quedo embarazada. Y él hizo lo que debía hacer. Casarse y criar a Alexis. Pero ella lo engaño y huyo. Y él crio a su hija solo…

-…Kate. No es la misma historia. Castle y tú se aman. Yo sé que no vas a engañarlo y huir. No voy a permitirte huir por miedo. Y el no va a engañarte y huir tampoco. Tendría unos cuantos policías en línea para matarlo de hacer algo así. Además de que no lo haría. Yo he visto los ojos de ese hombre cuando te mira.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces te sacas la duda ahora mismo.

-¿Y después?

-Después es simple, Kate. Si es un sí, hablas con Castle. Si es un no, te empiezas a cuidar hasta que realmente quieras dar ese paso.

Kate toma el test de la mano de Lanie y se encierra en el baño. A los pocos minutos sale con el test en la mano y lo deja apoyado en la mesita del living.

-Hay que esperar cinco minutos.

Lanie la toma a Kate de una mano.

-Todo va a estar bien, amiga.

-No sé qué pensar. De confirmarse seria como un paso enorme en nuestra relación. Nada sería lo mismo, y nosotros estamos recién juntos.

-Kate, puede que estén en una relación, consumadamente hablando, hace un mes, pero ustedes están juntos desde hace casi cinco años.

-¿Puedes mirar por mi?

-¿Segura?

Kate asiente con la cabeza. Lanie toma el test entre sus manos y lo mira. Kate la mira nerviosa y ansiosa.

-¿Qué dice?

-Dice que… vas a ser mamá, Kate.

Lanie le sonríe y le extiende el test. Kate lo toma entre sus manos y mirándolo comienza a sollozar.

-¿Esas lagrimas son de miedo o alegría, Kate?

-A decir verdad, Lanie… A pesar de lo que dije hace un momento… creo que estoy llorando de alegría. ¡Voy a ser mamá!

-Te felicito, linda. Y más te vale que yo sea la madrina.

Kate y Lanie se abrazan. Kate no puede parar de sollozar y reír de emoción.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que yo me vaya y tú llames al padre de la criatura.

Kate se sonríe.

-Gracias, amiga. Por estar siempre. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Kate.

Se abrazan nuevamente, y luego Lanie se va.

Kate vuelve a mirar el test. Toma su teléfono y marca el acceso directo número dos.

-Rick… necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes venir?

-¿Todo está bien? ¿Estás llorando?

-Todo está bien. No te preocupes. Cuando vengas hablamos. Te amo.

-Yo a ti.

Kate guarda el test en su bolsillo. Y va a componerse un poco para ver a Rick.

Por otro lado, Castle apaga su computadora y sale inmediatamente para ver a Kate.


	12. Chapter 12

Kate no sabe cómo va a decirle a Rick sobre el embarazo. No duda de que él vaya a hacer lo correcto, pero teme que arruine su relación o que él sienta que le pasará lo mismo que con Meredith, o peor, defraudarlo. Kate siente que gran parte de lo que vendrá es su culpa, por haber consentido el no cuidarse aquella vez en Paris.

Cuando Rick golpea la puerta, Kate se demora en atender. No sabe con qué cara mirarlo. No sabe si plantear todo con felicidad o con pena. Nunca antes había estado en esa situación y no sabe cómo hacerle frente.

Pero finalmente, ante el tercer golpe, abre la puerta.

Él la saluda con un cálido beso y luego entra en el apartamento.

-Vine lo más pronto posible. ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No, gracias. Kate me preocupas. No tienes buena cara… ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella se dirige al sofá y se sienta. Rick la imita y se sienta a su lado.

-¿Paso algo en el trabajo?

-No, todo está bien en el trabajo.

-¿Todo bien con Lanie?

-Sí.

-Kate dime por favor qué sucede.

-Es que no se cómo hacer esto, Rick.

Ella empieza a sollozar. Él no sabe qué hacer, toma una de sus manos en señal de apoyo, y con la otra le acaricia el rostro.

-¿Me vas a dejar?

-¿Qué? No. No. Te amo, Castle.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?

Ella suelta su mano de la de él, se para del sofá y comienza a dar vueltas.

-No sé cómo explicarlo simple… en realidad es simple, pero no sé cómo decirlo simple porque para mí es complejo…

-Kate me estas confundiendo.

-Rick… hazme un favor… cierra los ojos y extiende tu mano.

Él la mira desconcertado.

-Por favor.

Rick cierra sus ojos y luego extiende su mano derecha hacia ella.

-Voy a colocar algo tu mano, pero no puedes abrir los ojos hasta que oigas la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse. ¿Sí?

-No entiendo nada pero está bien. Eso hare.

Kate saca el test de su bolsillo, lo mira nuevamente como volviendo a comprobar lo que este indica, y luego lo coloca lentamente sobre la mano de Rick. Lo conduce con su mano a que cierre el puño y luego sale corriendo hacia su habitación y cierra la puerta.

Kate se tira boca abajo sobre su cama y se cubre la cabeza con la almohada. Sabe que su actitud es totalmente infantil, pero no sabe cómo afrontar todo eso que está pasando. Enseguida las lágrimas comienzan a invadirla y finalmente deviene el llanto.

Mientras, en el living, Rick abre los ojos suavemente y luego abre su puño. Se queda boquiabierto al ver el test de embarazo sobre su palma. Sabe que no necesita ni mirar el resultado, pero lo hace de todos modos. Y enseguida le caen todas las fichas sobre la inexplicable y asustadiza actitud de Kate. Guarda el test en el bolsillo de su camisa. Se sonríe para sí mismo, con los ojos brillosos de las lágrimas que empiezan a aflorar y se dirige a la habitación.

Al llegar ante la puerta decide golpear antes de entrar. Al no recibir respuesta, abre un poco la puerta y asoma la cabeza.

-Kate…

Al verla recostada como una niña grande, llorando con la cabeza bajo la almohada, no puede evitar sonreírse. Luego ingresa lentamente, se sienta sobre la cama junto a ella y comienza a acariciarle la espalda.

-Kate, vamos, hablemos. No hay razón para que te avergüences o para que tengas miedo.

-Claro que si la hay, Castle.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te estoy haciendo lo mismo que Meredith.

-¿Qué? A veces me pregunto cómo funciona tu mente, Kate, porque sacas conclusiones muy extrañas. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque recién empezamos, y yo ya te vengo con esto, y…

-…detente ahí. Por favor.

Él le saca la almohada de la cabeza. Y suavemente la obliga a mirarlo a la cara.

-Kate… Por más extraño que vaya a sonar esto viniendo de mi parte, seamos adultos.

Ella se sonríe.

-No nos conocemos desde ayer, y no llames "esto" a nuestro hijo o hija. Y nada va a ser como con Meredith porque te amo, y sé que me amas. Y no vas a engañarme y dejarme, y sé que nunca dejarías a tu hijo...

-Rick…

-…No termine.

Kate se sorprende. Nunca lo había visto hablar tan enserio y tan serio. Es como si de repente hubieran invertido sus roles en la relación.

-Además no tornes esto como algo que tú me hiciste a mí, porque estoy seguro que no es algo que pudiste haber hecho sola.

-Yo dije que no importaba que no nos cuidemos. En Paris. Y luego aquí en varias ocasiones…fui inconsciente, Rick.

-Kate Beckett es todo menos una inconsciente. Ese siempre he sido yo.

-Pero…

-…Pero sabias los riesgos tanto como yo, y ambos seguimos adelante. Yo también pude haber dicho que no. Esto es producto de los dos, Kate. Y tal vez puede ser demasiado pronto, pero no deja de ser algo hermoso.

Kate se sienta sobre la cama y se seca un poco las lágrimas. Luego le toma la mano a Rick.

-¿Me perdonas por ser tan cobarde?

-No tengo nada que perdonar. Y no eres cobarde. Es algo nuevo para ti, lo comprendo, y fue muy dulce que me dieras el test y salieras corriendo.

Ella se sonríe.

-No, no lo fue. Fue de gallina hacer eso.

-De pollita me gusta más.

Él le acaricia el abdomen, por ahora plano.

-Vamos a travesar esto juntos, Kate. Y es recién el comienzo de la mejor historia de nuestras vidas ¿recuerdas?

-No lo puedo creer. Voy a tener pequeños bebes Castle como dijo mi amiga Maddie hace unos años.

-¿Puede ser que escuche bebes? En plural.

Ella le pega suavemente con la almohada y luego lo besa dulcemente.

-Vas a tener que hacer un curso y entrenarte en paciencia, Rick. Imagina que suelo ser difícil naturalmente, embarazada creo que puedo ser peor.

-Creo que puedo manejarlo. Además te lo debo. Más paciencia que la que tú tuviste conmigo creo que es difícil de igualar.

-Tú también me has tenido paciencia.

-Entonces estamos casi a mano.

-¿Kate, qué piensas de reunir a todos para contarles la noticia?

-¿Todos? No me agradan las grandes reuniones, Rick.

-Tu padre, Alexis, mi mamá, Ryan y Jenny, Lanie y Espo. Nadie más.

-Bien, deberé superarlo supongo. Organízalo.

-Déjamelo todo a mí. ¿Aquí o en mi apartamento?

-Donde gustes, lo que gustes. A mí me queda la parte de contarle a Gates.

-Gates va a asesinarme por haber dejado embarazada a su mejor detective.

-Mmm… sí, yo creo que sí.

Ambos ríen.

Y luego se quedan abrazados en la cama. El acariciándole el vientre, ella soñando despierta con todo lo que vendrá, mientras toca la pulserita que lleva en la muñeca.

-La pulserita va quedarse en tu familia, Castle.

-En nuestra familia querrás decir.


	13. Chapter 13

La cena en donde le contaran a todos las nuevas noticias ya es un hecho. Todo está planeado. Castle ha invitado a todos a cenar en su apartamento por la noche. Y todos han confirmado su asistencia. Él menú está organizado, el vino y el postre también.

Sin embargo hay algo que inquieta un poco a Rick, y es el hecho de contarle la noticia a Alexis al mismo tiempo que a todos. No sabe cuál será su reacción y teme que no se sienta cómoda enterándose frente a todos. Por lo cual decidió pedirle a Kate de contarle a Alexis antes que a los demás.

Mientras espera que Kate arribe al apartamento, termina de arreglar algunos detalles de la cena. En tanto Alexis está en su habitación estudiando.

Instantes después, golpean a la puerta. Rick abre y recibe a Kate con un beso y una caricia en el vientre. Ya se ha acostumbrado a hacer eso, y a Kate, aunque le incomoda un poco, no quiere decirle nada.

-¿Y Alexis?

-Arriba estudiando. Ponte cómoda que voy a llamarla.

Rick desaparece por las escaleras, mientras Kate se saca el abrigo y se acomoda en el sofá del living. Esta es la primera vez que se sentaran los dos frente a Alexis a hablarle como una pareja consolidada y eso la pone un poco nerviosa. Durante el mes que están juntos ella ha pasado tiempo allí, incluso de ha quedado a dormir, pero nunca han hecho demasiado tangible su relación, la han mantenido en perfil bajo, incluso ante quienes ya saben de ella.

Segundos después, Rick y Alexis descienden las escaleras y se dirigen al living. Alexis saluda a Kate con un abrazo y se acomoda en una silla cerca del sofá, mientras Rick se sienta al lado de Kate.

-Hola, Kate.

-Hola, Alexis. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Bien.

Alexis presiente que algo extraño sucede, pero no quiere anticiparse a nada. Rick y Kate se miran sin saber cómo comenzar la conversación. Y Alexis termina por empezar ella.

-Así que… ¿Querían hablar conmigo? ¿Es por la cena de esta noche? Le dije a papá que voy a estar aquí, incluso me entusiasma bastante porque nunca tenemos grandes cenas.

-Alexis… Kate y yo queremos contarte algo antes de esta noche.

-Bien…

-Sabes que desde el viaje nosotros estamos juntos… nunca lo hemos hecho realmente oficial ante nadie pero creo que es evidente…

-…si, si lo es. Pero no tienen que decirme nada. Yo estoy feliz por los dos. Siempre tuve esperanza por ustedes, chicos. Kate tu eres genial y mi papá siempre te ha querido y lo haces feliz… y si él está feliz yo también lo estoy.

Kate toma una mano de Alexis entre las suyas. Ese gesto los sorprende un poco a los tres. Pero Alexis le sonríe en señal de que está todo bien.

-Aprecio mucho tus palabras, Alexis. Deseo que nos llevemos bien, que confiemos entre nosotras.

-Yo también, Kate.

Rick no puede evitar sonreír.

-¿Eso era todo lo que tenían que hablar conmigo? ¿Por eso estaban tan nerviosos?

-No, hay algo más… Kate… Kate está embarazada.

Ambos se quedan expectantes mirando la reacción de Alexis.

-¡Wow! No sé qué decir… No me venía venir eso… pero… creo que… me pone contenta. ¡Dios mío! ¡Van a ser padres! ¡Tendré un hermano o hermana! ¡Wow!

Alexis deja su asiento y los abraza a Rick y a Kate al mismo tiempo. Incluso esta sollozando de la emoción.

-¿De veras estas contenta, Alexis? Yo temía que me odiaras o algo así…

-… ¿odiarte? ¿Por qué haría eso, Kate? Me alegro mucho por los dos. Realmente pensé que sería siempre hija única pero esto es… increíble, maravilloso. ¡Un bebe! ¡Wow! Tengo que ir ya a contárselo a mis amigas. Los amo a los dos. Chau.

Y Alexis sale corriendo escaleras arriba.

Kate y Rick se miran absortos por la reacción de Alexis.

-Tu hija es realmente extraordinaria, Rick. La reacción de cualquier chico seria de recelo, pero Alexis… ella se puso genuinamente feliz.

-Realmente si ¿verdad?

-Siempre he dicho que Alexis era más madura que tu, pero incluso creo que es más madura que tu y yo juntos.

Rick se sonríe.

-Kate hay algo que quiero decirte ya que estamos aquí… Pero prométeme que no saldrás corriendo a esconderte debajo de una almohada…

Ella le pega en un brazo. El se ha tomado la costumbre de burlarse de ella por ese episodio hace unos días atrás.

-¡Ouch! Muy maduro de tu parte.

-Creí que recién dijimos que Alexis era la madura de esta familia.

Rick se sonríe.

-Me encanta que nos llames familia.

Rick nota que a Kate la incómoda un poco toda la situación, aunque ella intente parecer lo contrario.

-En fin… lo que quería decirte es que esta vez en mi vida no voy a hacer lo que se espera… no voy a pedirte casamiento, Kate.

Ella se puso seria de repente.

-Yo… No debes… Es decir… Por supuesto que no tienes que hacerlo… no tienes que casarte conmigo, Rick.

-Oíste mal… No dije que no voy a casarme contigo, dije que no voy a pedirte casamiento.

-Pero…

-Quiero que seas tú quien me pida casamiento a mí.

-¿Qué?

-Kate, yo me casaría contigo ahora mismo, me hubiera casado desde que te conocí prácticamente, pero sé que tú tienes tus tiempos y deseo respetarlos. Por eso es que quiero que tú me pidas casamiento. Ya tienes mi sí, solo que quiero que tú hagas la pregunta. Cuando estés lista.

-Rick…

-No tienes que decirme nada ahora. Piénsalo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y luego lo abraza.

-No sé que he hecho para merecerte, Castle.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo sobre ti, Kate.

Ambos se sonríen y luego se besan.


	14. Chapter 14

A las ocho de la noche en punto comienzan a llegar los invitados a la cena. La mesa ya está dispuesta, todo está perfectamente listo.

Kate conversa con Alexis en el living, mientras Rick abre la puerta y recibe a Lanie y Esposito. Luego a Jim Beckett. Entre tanto Martha desciende las escaleras y se une a los demás. Y finalmente llegan Ryan y Jenny.

-Bueno creo que estamos todos…

-No, falta alguien más. Sé que les parecerá extraño pero me he tomado el atrevimiento de invitar a alguien más a esta cena. Por favor compórtense. Ella llegara en cualquier momento.

-¿Ella?

-Ya verán.

Instantes luego vuelven a tocar a la puerta. Rick abre y se queda absorto al ver a Victoria Gates del otro lado de la puerta de su apartamento.

-¿Capitana?

-Buenas noches, Sr. Castle.

Gates no parecía tan imponente vestida mas casual y fuera del trabajo. Incluso parecía agradable. Rick se golpeo mentalmente por ese último pensamiento.

-Adelante, señor.

-Victoria. Solo por hoy, Castle.

-Entonces solo por hoy soy Richard o Rick.

Ella le sonríe.

-Me parece justo, Richard.

-Genial, Vicky.

-Victoria.

-Claro, Victoria.

Rick la acompaña hasta el living con una cara de no comprender nada que a Kate le parece encantadora.

-Hola a todos.

Todos le devuelven un "Hola" o "Hola, señor".

-Sé que mi presencia los pone incómodos. Lo percibo en sus rostros. Pero no soy un perro. No muerdo ni ladro. No estamos en el trabajo, así que soy una persona como cualquier otra. Beckett me invito a venir (le guiña un ojo a Kate ya que Gates sabe el motivo de la cena, y Kate le sonríe) y yo acepte. Creo que es hora de que dejemos de poner un muro entre ustedes y mi persona. No soy el capitán Montgomery, pero no soy el enemigo tampoco.

Todos asientes y sonríen aliviados.

-Bueno, los invito a todos a pasar a la mesa. La cena esta lista.

Se van acomodando en la mesa redonda, sorprendentemente bien dispuesta que preparo Castle solo para todos. Comenzando por Rick, en sentido de las agujas del reloj, se acomodan Kate, Jim, Victoria, Jenny, Ryan, y en el sentido contrario partiendo de Rick, se sientan Alexis, Martha, Lanie y Esposito.

La cena comienza perfecta. Conversaciones casuales. Anécdotas. Chistes. Luego deviene el postre. Todos felicitan a Kate y Rick por la cena, pero Kate le da todos los créditos a él.

Luego, Esposito levanta su copa y propone un brindis.

-Quisiera que brindemos por Beckett y Castle, Kate y Rick, que finalmente dejaron de ser cabezas duras y están juntos… realmente juntos.

Todos golpean entre si sus copas.

Rick y Kate se miran, se sonríen y luego se dan un cálido beso que todos por poco aplauden.

En seguida, Rick levanta su copa, la mira a Kate, ella asiente, y él propone un brindis más.

-Me gustaría proponer otro brindis… ¡Wow! Creo que de repente perdí mi repertorio de palabras...

Kate le da una mano.

-… Quiero brindar por Kate, por nosotros, y…

-Por favor, Castle me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-Bien, para no poner más nerviosa a Lanie, lo voy a decir de una sola vez: Kate y yo vamos a ser papas. Y brindo por eso.

Rick choca su copa con la de Kate. Todos luego de pasar el shock inicial, los que no lo sabían, brindan junto a ellos.

Martha abraza a su hijo. Y luego a Kate.

-Me alegro mucho por los dos, queridos. Aunque tenga que volver a terapia por volver a ser abuela.

Rick y Kate le sonríen.

Kate solloza y vuelve a abrazar a Martha.

-Serás la única abuela que tendrá el bebe, Martha, me alegro que seas tan increíble.

Martha comprende las palabras de Kate y con el sentimiento que vienen cargadas. La abraza más fuerte y luego le palmea suavemente la espalda.

-Me alegro que estés en nuestras vidas, Kate. No te defraudare como abuela.

-Yo se que no.

Luego Kate se encuentra con el abrazo de su padre. Quien no pudo evitar llorar de emoción.

-Me haces la persona más feliz del mundo, Katie. Esto va a traer luz a nuestras vidas. Lo veras.

-Se que si, papá.

Luego Jim le estrecha la mano a Castle, pero este termina abrasándolo.

-Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hija, Richard.

-No debe agradecérmelo, Sr. Beckett. La amo, y ella me hace feliz a mí también.

Después, Alexis los vuelve a abrazar a ambos y felicitarlos. Detrás, Lanie abraza a su amiga, y luego abraza a Castle.

-Castle eres un gran hombre. Cuida de mi amiga.

-Por supuesto que lo hare, Lanie.

Esposito y Ryan se acercan a Rick uno de cada lado de modo intimidante.

-Ay, Castle, Castle… Ya conoces las amenazas, hermano. Así que compórtate.

-Si, como dice mi amigo Espo, además ahora que seremos tíos, las amenazas son dobles.

-No se preocupen chicos que no serán necesarias esas amenazas. Jamás lastimaría a Kate ni al bebe. Después de Alexis son lo mejor que me paso en la vida.

-Mejor así, Castle.

Luego todos ríen, y los chicos estrechan en un abrazo a Rick.

Después, Jenny los saluda. Los chicos saludan a Kate. Y finalmente Gates se acerca a Castle.

-Felicitaciones… Richard. Confió en que serás un muy buen padre y que cuidaras de Beckett. No voy a negar que quise matarte cuando me lo conto esta mañana, pero ya lo supere. Hay otros buenos detectives, y sé lo que ella ha pasado en su vida, merece esta felicidad más que nadie en el mundo. Y a pesar de que voy a seguir con mi actitud dentro de la comisaria, aquí hoy te digo que eres bienvenido a trabajar con nosotros. Eres de gran ayuda.

Rick se sonríe emocionado.

-Gracias, Victoria. Realmente, gracias.

Ella le ofrece una mano, Rick sabe que Victoria no accedería a un abrazo, así que opta por besar afectuosa y respetuosamente su mano. Victoria se sonroja y luego se va a saludar nuevamente a Kate.

Luego de que todos se saludaran y felicitaran, y se comentaran entre si la noticia. Kate golpea su copa pidiendo silencio.

-Chicos… Quisiera proponer un brindis mas…

-¿Mas sorpresas? ¿Qué más pueden decir? ¿Kate no me digas que dirás que van a tener trillizos o algo así?

-No, no es eso Lanie… Quisiera… (Kate mira hacia Alexis, y ella le da su consentimiento asintiendo con la cabeza)… Quiero brindar porque Rick y yo vamos a casarnos.

Rick la mira deslumbrado. Y se larga a llorar y se sonríe al mismo tiempo.

-No, esperen, me olvide de algo… Sé que les parecerá extraño, pero Castle lo entiende, y por ahora eso es suficiente.

Alexis le pasa a Kate una cajita de terciopelo azul. Kate la abre para Rick revelando dos anillos de compromiso.

-¿Rick, te casarías conmigo?

El se sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Ya sabes que sí. Por supuesto sí.

Rick toma un anillo y se lo coloca a ella. Kate hace lo mismo con él. Luego se besan. Mientras oyen la ovación de todos.

¿Fin?

(¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo dejo aquí o sigo? Hasta que lo he planeado, pero me ha encantado escribir y creo que tal vez podría continuar)


	15. Nota

Quiera agradecerles a todos los que leyeron esta historia, y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han comentado porque realmente es muy inspirador escribir sabiendo que hay alguien detrás leyendo, que les gusta y desean que continúes. Cada comentario es un pequeño logro, y como le dije a alguien en respuesta a su comentario, es también una caricia al alma.

Voy a continuar esta historia =) Pero en un nuevo fic, así espero que si tienen ganas sigan acompañándome. Se llamara "La vida juntos", pronto subiré algo.

Gracias de enserio!

Saludos, Elisabeth


End file.
